Loca Aventura en Termina
by Dialirvi
Summary: .:OC:.Ahora la secuela de LAEH! perdón por haberla hecho! TT 50 y 50 con Dr. Mario. Dos autoras de Fanfiction y dos colados son llevados a Termina! TERMINADO [Link NO sale en este fic TT awww]
1. Prólogo

OoOoO

**Prólogo**

Ciudad Metropolitana de Monterrey: (otra vez)

Se encuentra ya una conocida jovencita, de 16 años de edad (N/A: si! ya ta grande -w-) tecleando en su computadora un fanfic llamada "regresan mis recuerdos", haciendo su próximo cap. Estaba bien feliz cuando de repente en su oreja escucha un ruido estridente y horripilante: el game boy advance con el juego de Golden Sun 2 de su "querido" hermanito.

-----: MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA! muere de dolor!  
-----: o0ó maldito huerco! (sobándose la oreja) u.ú esa cochinada déjala en otro lado¿no ves que estoy escribiendo?  
-----: T.T siempre estás escribiendo Dialirvi...  
Dialirvi: u.ú  
-----¿qué fue eso?  
Dialirvi: ah! perdón Zilia, mi hermano me puso su juego en la oreja.  
Zilia: otra vez?? XD

Y es que la chica estaba hablando por la computadora con su amiga de...

OoOoO

San Felipe, Chile:

Zilia: n.nUU tu hermanito siempre tan lindo, verdad?  
Dialirvi: ¬o¬ claro.  
----: (a lo lejos) claro!  
Dialirvi: (suspira) hum  
Zilia: y bueno, que estás haciendo?  
Dialirvi: escribo, y tú?  
Zilia: jugando un emulador del 64 n.n  
Dialirvi: vaya! 9.9 qué juego?  
Zilia: el de majoras :3  
----: (a lo lejos) lenta!  
Zilia: u.ú (toma el micrófono) YA NIÑO METICHE!  
Dialirvi: o.oU  
----: o.oU TOT (se va) mamá! la de chile me dijo metiche!  
Dialirvi: XD  
Zilia: XD

OoOoO

Ciudad Metropolitana de Monterrey: (otra vez? ¬¬U)

Bueno, como decía... en:

Ciudad Metropolitana de Monterrey... u.ú esto me está enojando, bueno, iba una jovencita como de 15 años, con una ejem ¬¬ LARGA trenza, y cuando digo larga, es larga u.ú, hacia la casa de la susodicha Dialirvi (N/A: para qué? no lo sé?) Iba con una mochila, tal vez para hacer o pedir ayuda con la tarea a Dialirvi, o simplemente para molestar.

----: (tocando a la puerta) n0n (agarra aire) DIALIRVI! YA VINE!  
Dialirvi: (dentro) ya voy! ¬0¬ (le abre)

Dialirvi abre la puerta de su casa para ser recibida por un impacto de...

Dialirvi: X.X DAHILO!  
Dahilo: n-n (la aprieta más fuerte) hola!!!  
Dialirvi: x.x me asfixias...  
Dahilo: o,o (ve que ella está por el tono morado y la suelta) n,nU perdón

Las dos entran y pasan hasta la sala, donde el hermano de la susodicha está jugando con su gameboy en un sillón. Al ver a la chica de trenza entrar le lanza una mirada fulminante.

----: ¬.¬-------X  
Dahilo: ¬.¬------------X  
----: ¬.¬------------------------X  
Dahilo: ¬.¬---------------------------X  
Dialirvi: u.ú  
----: (A dahilo) ¬.¬--------------------------------X  
Dahilo: (al huerco) ¬.¬-------------------------------------------X  
Dialirvi: u.ú (se contiene) O0Ó ORALE YA! PARECEN MENSOS!  
Dahilo: (reacciona) n-n perdón Dialirvi (va con ella y voltea a ver al niño, haciendo un ademán de cortarle el cuello) o.ó  
----: o-oU

Como decía, u.ú el huerco se llama Dr. Mario (N/A: -w- ningún seudónimo se nos ocurrió, asi que salió esto) y veía a las chicas hacer unas cosas en la computadora, saludaron a Zilia, a la que habían dejado esperando y había escuchado todo el pleito.

Zilia: ·-·UU  
Dahilo: n0n HOLA ZILIA K!  
Zilia: n.nU hola...  
Dialirvi: u.ú bueno, como sea, pelusina, nosotras vamos a hacer unas cosas pero como quiera aquí andamos, oka?  
Zilia: (sigue tecleando sus cosas) oka n-n

Las chicas empezaron a hacer de nuevo sus cosas, Dahilo preguntaba de vez en cuando algo a Zilia, mientras Dialirvi le pedía ayuda con el photoshop y unos tutoriales de dibujo.

OoOoO

Dr. Mario: u.ú móndrigas, van a ver! haré algo que las distraiga y me apoderaré de la computadora! D muajajajajaja!  
Dahilo: (desde lejos) habla más bajo!  
Dr. Mario: ·-·UU chin (se ríe más bajo) muajajaja!

Fue a su cuarto a buscar un botecito de gises de colores (N/A:3) y sacó uno rojo sangre! o0ó muajajaja! cof cof u.ú me emocioné... bueno, como decía, el chico bajó hasta la sala donde estaba el par de huercas y comenzó a trazar un macabro dibujo en el piso de mosaicos charoleados que tengo en mi casa.

OoOoO

Zilia: #-# demonios!!!!!!!! me acaba de matar un like like! u.ú  
Dahilo: o.o que pachó?  
Zilia: ¬o¬ los malditos like likes de la gran bahía, me acaban de hacer game over...  
Dialirvi: ¬.¬ ellos? o tú de mensa que te les acercas?  
Zilia: n.nUU sin comentarios...

Al parecer Zilia reinicia el emulador y se escucha la inigualable canción de Ciudad Reloj, después de la canción y un par de gritos de Zilia por haberse caído y ladridos de perros u.ú después, ya casi todo estaba en calma en las dos casas.

Dr. Mario: muajajaja! (por lo bajo) ahora terminé mi círculo de transmutación... ahora, a hacerlo reaccionar! o.ó  
Dialirvi: mmm, entonces el color se aplica desde el centro?  
Dahilo: ajá! n-n  
Zilia: (del otro lado de la conexión) #-# noooooo! maldito perro! me baboseó!  
Dialirvi: ...? algo anda raro aquí...  
Dahilo: o.o? qué?  
Zilia: si, qué?  
Dialirvi: mi hermano está muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy callado...

Las otras dos chavas sabían que ESO estaba mal, Dialirvi y Dahilo voltearon justo cuando Dr. Mario puso sus manos en el círculo mal hecho (u.ú) y usó sus magníficos poderes alquímicos y de personaje chafo de caricaturas para activar la alquimia muy a la full metal.

Dr. Mario: #0# funciona!  
Ellas: 0.0!!  
Zilia: o.o qué pasa?

Una luz roja iluminó el cuarto, haciendo un estruendo en la conexión, y haciendo corto circuito y extrañas reacciones en las computadoras presentes a ese tiempo.

Los tres jóvenes en México y la chica de Chile, habían desaparecido misteriosamente.

OoOoO

Abrió los ojos, un olor particular –a humedad- le picó la nariz, se escuchaba el sonido de engranes dando vuelta, y una corriente de agua no muy lejos de ahí.

Dr. Mario: o.o dónde estoy?

El chico miró por el extraño lugar, algo se le hacía aterradoramente conocido.

Dr. Mario: hermana? niña loca de larga trenza? T.T dónde están?  
---: auch!!

El joven fue hacia donde había escuchado el ruido, unos escalones debajo de donde estaba, para encontrar a una joven castaña algo escasa de estatura, que llevaba su cabello suelto.

Zilia: x.x auuuuuuuuuu  
Dr. Mario: quién eres?  
Zilia: x.o dónde estoy!? (se levanta rápido y mira por todo el lugar, luego se lleva las manos a la cabeza) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DE NUEVO NOOOOOOOOOOO! AHORA DÓNDE CAÍ!?  
Dr. Mario: o.O qué te pasa? oye! suenas como la de chile!  
Zilia: o.o (mira al huerco) eh? qué cosa? ·-·UU no... no... no serás el hermano de...  
Dr. Mario: Dialirvi? seh ¬¬U  
Zilia: 0.0 oh no!  
----: AAAAAAAAH DONDE CHIN·"$$·"·"$"! CAÍ!? OTRA VEZ?  
Zilia: esa es Dialirvi! o.o!  
-----: x.x aaaaah! baka!

Los dos corren escaleras arriba, encontrándose con las dos chicas tiradas en el musgoso suelo.

Dialirvi: x.x ah!  
Dahilo: x-x  
Zilia: Dialirvi!?  
Dialirvi: (abre los ojos) o.o? ZILIA?  
Zilia: TOT  
Dialirvi: TOT  
Ellas dos: NO DE NUEVO! TOT (se abrazan)  
los otros dos: ·-·UU  
Dialirvi: TOT por qué? por qué nos hacen esto de nuevo? nomás falta que caiga Mineko!  
Zilia: TuT ahora qué? dónde caímos?  
Dahilo: 0.0 baka! es la chica lemon!  
Zilia: #0# alguien dijo mi nombre?  
Dahilo: n,n yo! Soy Dahilo!  
Zilia:D gusto en conocerte!  
Dr. Mario: u.ú no es momento de eso! DONDE CAÍMOS?  
Dialirvi: (mira el lugar) no sé...  
Dr. Mario: oye ( a la chica) es familiar este lugar para mi... no es...  
Zilia: la torre del reloj?

Los cuatro miran el lugar, y los grandes engranajes que movían el reloj.

Dahilo: (con los ojitos brillantes) nos metimos en un juego?  
Dialirvi: ¬.¬ así parece...  
Zilia: ¬.¬ de nuevo...  
Dr. Mario: simón u.ú  
Dahilo: esto es genial!  
Zilia: ni tanto...  
Dialirvi: la vez pasada Zelda nos ayudó a Zilia, a mí y a las demás¿cómo regresaremos?  
Dr. Mario: n.nU bueno, creo que con mi poder alquímico restablecido podremos volver...  
Ellas: o.ó TU QUÉ?  
Dr. Mario: n.nUU  
Dahilo: FUISTE TÚ?  
Dr. Mario: T-T  
----: calma jóvenes... jejeje, han visto al horror¿verdad?  
Autora: ¬.¬ no! cambio de línea! no es ese juego!  
----: o.o perdón... u.ú cof cof calma jóvenes! qué les ocurre para que quieran matar al chico?

El cuarteto bizarro (N/A: no maravilla u.ú no dorado..., ni los cuatro fantásticos) mira al sujeto, traía una GRAAAAAAN bolsa en la espalda. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Dr. Mario: el vendedor de máscaras? CAÍMOS EN MAJORA'S MASK! SI ERA CIERTO! TOT  
Vendedor: XD si! eh? qué?  
PLONK  
Dialirvi: u.ú mire! necesitamos (le hace un ademán al chico que dice automáticamente)  
Dr. Mario: tiza roja para hacer círculos de transmutación u.ú  
Dahilo: plis!  
Zilia: quiero irme de aquí!  
Vendedor: oh, no son de este mundo... lo he visto antes...  
Dahilo: (con los ojitos brillosos) ya pasó Linkillo por aquí?  
Los demás: ·-·U  
Vendedor: ¬.¬ no sé... bueno, el caso es que...  
Dahilo: T-T responda!  
Vendedor: (la ignora) u.ú si tengo lo que buscan.  
Ellos: DE VERAS? (con brillitos en los ojos)  
Vendedor: sip n-n  
Ellos: WIIIIIIII  
Vendedor: pero... necesito que me hagan un favor n-n  
Ellos: (los rodean flamas azules) uh!

OoOoO

**chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaan! (musiquita de horror)  
Ahora la secuela de Loca Aventura en Hyrule: "Loca Aventura en Termina" ¬¬U que original! pero bueno u,ú**

**Mi hermano, Dahilo, Zilia K y Dialirvi en esta segunda entrega de mugrero y fumadeces!  
El fic hecho en colaboración con Dr. Mario (50-50 por ciento) pensado en una noche llena de colaciones! #.#  
Perdón por no haber puesto al septeto maravilla T-T pero pienso que no merecen tanto castigo psicológico por parte de mí, nomás Zilia pk es una pervertida u.ú y Dahilo! al fin estás en un fic mío! Y el debut de mi hermano como co-escritor de fumadeces n-n**

**Ahora, si quieren que le siga, dejen reviews! n-n**


	2. Capítulo uno

**Se ve como Dialirvi entra en una empolvada oficina.**

**Dialirvi: hace mucho que no entraba aquí! X.x  
Dr. Mario: (entrando como desquiciado) #0# desmother!  
Dialirvi: o.O equis -.-**

**Ella va a la puerta, y con un marcador prismacolor negro brillante de esos que venden en Hemsa :3 tacha "Hyrule" de la puerta y pone abajo "Termina" donde estaba el título del fic.**

**Dr. Mario: ¬.¬ que ahorro de dinero.  
Dialirvi: seh...**

**En eso, entra Zilia, casi llorando.**

**Zilia: T-T por qué?  
Ellos: o.O  
Zilia: (va al escritorio y revisa por debajo) me pregunto si mi goma de mascar sigue ahí... awwwww T-T no está!  
Ellos o.o  
Dahilo: (saliendo de quién sabe dónde) n0n encontré goma de mascar!  
Dialirvi: #-# que asco...  
Dahilo: n0n  
Dialirvi: ¬.¬ bien, de nuevo te recluto Zilia para este nuevo fic llegaron reviews y quieren que pongas más acción!  
Zilia: yo?  
Dialirvi: no! XD sólo lo decía para rellenar...  
Dahilo: (mascando chicle) n-n  
Dr. Mario: ¬.¬  
Dialirvi: bueno, no sé si la gente nos quiera aquí o no! o.ó pero vamos a seguir fregando! a ir a ese fic y tratar de regresar a nuestro hogar!  
Ellos: si! #0#  
Dialirvi: orále! (los patea) u.ú (mira a los lectores) o.o emm... si no han jugado Majora's Mask, absténganse de leer este fic, muchos spoilers con lo de las máscaras xD aparte... sweet fairy, ¬.¬ no contemplamos los tres días en este fic, no hay amenaza de luna ni nada, sólo idioteces nwn sin más ni más... los veo al final del** **cap!**

OoOoO

**Capítulo uno¡Llegamos y fregamos!**

(N/A: n-n orales! rimó!)

Vendedor: necesito que me hagan un favor u.ú  
Zilia: ya dijo eso en el prólogo!  
Vendedor: ·-·U bueno, como decía, el favor que quiero que me hagan es simple:  
Dialirvi: #-# evitar que la luna caiga?  
Dahilo: traer a Linkillo de vuelta?  
Zilia: ser pelusa?  
Dr. Mario: evitar la hecatombe destructiva por la dominación de los aliens en el rancho Romani??? #0#  
Todos menos él: ·-·UU (sonido de viento)  
Vendedor: sólo quiero que recuperen mis veinte máscaras n-n que me fueron robadas por un pájaro extraño cerca del pantano ¬.¬  
Ellos: O-OUUUUUUUUUU QUÉ?  
Vendedor: (alzando las cejas y sonriendo) cuento con ustedes, no hallarán tiza roja en ningún otro lugar de Termina, sólo les digo eso...  
Dr. Mario: ¬.¬ vaya! es intuitivo el viejo...  
Vendedor: n-n  
Dialirvi: será mejor acceder, si queremos regresar.  
Zilia: T-T esto es peor que los medallones.  
Dialirvi: la autora está fumada ¬.¬  
Autora:D  
Ellos: ¬¬X  
Autora: n-n  
Vendedor: bueno¿cuento con ustedes?  
Dahilo: ya qué? si no¿cómo regresamos? (mira feo a Mario) ¬.¬ por culpa de "cierto remedo de alquimista".  
Dr. Mario: ¬¬  
Dialirvi: ya! u.ú  
Vendedor: bueno, he dicho. Mis máscaras robadas son: (saca una listita tipo pergamino que desenrolla y es muuuuuuy larga) u.ú soy miope, no veo bien...  
PLONK  
Vendedor: (leyendo) haber, la máscara de la Gran Hada, la de los aromas, la gorra del cartero, la máscara Keaton, la trasnochadora, la careta explosiva, la gorra conejo, la máscara de Kafei, la máscara de la verdad, la del gigante, la gibdo, la garo, la bremen, la de piedra, la gorman, la del bar de leche Latte, la de los novios, la del capitán Keeta y la del danzante n,n  
Dahilo: u.ú en pocas palabras, todas menos la deku, zora, goron y la de la fiera deidad?  
Vendedor: sip n-n  
Ellos: ¬¬U  
Vendedor: bueno u0u ya les dije, y espero que me cumplan, si se quieren ir con su tiza roja, aquí estaré esperándolos n-n

Discretamente el tipo los echó de una patada de la torre del reloj, saliendo a Ciudad Reloj Sur.

(cinemita de que llegan a ciudad Reloj sur)

¬¬U órales, no tenía esta tecnología antes, nomás les faltó la musiquita del mugroso lugar ¬¬U

(se escucha musiquita)

¬¬U damn... bueno, como iba diciendo, los cuatro salieron de la torre, quedando maravillados por la majestuosidad del lugar.

(sonido de disco rayado)  
Dr. Mario: o0ó que mugrero! se ve más chafo que en el juego!  
PLONK  
Zilia: ¬.¬ que delicado! cómo querías que se viera?  
Dr. Mario: sinceramente nwn no tenía la más remota idea...  
Dialirvi: -.-U  
Dahilo: 0.0 pero si es enorme!

La torre del reloj daba una majestuosa sombra a esa hora de la mañana, y varios trabajadores hacían una gran edificación, y varios de ellos estaban en la parte más alta.

Wey X: vamos retrasados! ahora hay que hacerlo bien! no como el año pasado que lo hicimos en tres días!  
Wey T: pero por qué se cayó?  
Wey H: por que usaron triplay...  
Ellos: ¬.¬  
Wey H: XD  
Wey X: órale! trabajando!

Nuestro cuarteto bizarro iba viendo toda la faramalla pasaron de largo hasta sentarse en la rampa que daba a la lavandería. Trataban de pensar qué hacer.

Dahilo: tengo hambre...  
Dialirvi: no hay dinero.  
Dahilo: tengo hambre...  
Dialirvi: no hay dinero.  
Dahilo: tengo hambre...  
Dialirvi: no hay dinero.  
Dahilo: tengo hambre...  
Dialirvi: no hay dinero.  
Dahilo: tengo hambre...  
Dialirvi: no hay dinero.  
Dahilo: tengo hambre...  
Dialirvi: no hay dinero.  
Zilia: ya entendí!  
Ellas: T.T  
Dr. Mario: de alguna forma conseguiremos... (se queda pensando) ¿Rupias?  
Ellas: seh.  
Dr. Mario: entonces! (se para y toma la iniciativa)  
Iniciativa: no! T-T  
Dr. Mario: u.ú (la toma) vamos a cortar pasto! #0#  
Dialirvi: funcionará? u.¬ no es lo mismo que en el juego.  
Dr. Mario: XP cállate!  
Zilia: (mirando al norte) la máscara de la gran hada... la tenía la gran hada, no?  
Ellos: o.o si  
Dahilo: pus vamos! n-n bakas! en marcha!

Algo felices y a punto de desatarse una tercera guerra mundial entre los hermanos, caminaron a Ciudad Reloj Norte.  
(Se ve cinemita de cuando van a Ciudad Reloj Norte)  
¬¬U  
(se escucha musiquita)  
u.ú osh, bueno. El lugar era muy rural, porque no había casas ni nada parecido, mucho pasto y un resbaladero, árboles y al final una cueva, y la salida hacia los campos de Termina.  
Y un niñito que trataba de reventar el globo de Tingle, que volaba a varios metros de ellos.

Llegaron a la cueva, que era oscura y húmeda (cómo es una cueva? ¬¬U) y comenzaron a distinguir unos brillos naranjas, y se encontraron en un lugar medio raro, como sacado de un fic de Dialirvi... ¬¬U chin, yo sola... u.ú bueno, era redondo y caían brillos del techo, y había muchas, pero muchas cositas voladoras con una cara medio chistosa que danzaban en círculos.

Dahilo: #0# campamochas!  
Zilia: ¬¬ no! es la Gran hada! sólo está en piezas.  
Dahilo:) si verdad?

Caminaron hasta el centro de la fuente, donde las campamochas, ejem ¬¬U las hadas los rodearon, y una de ellas voló cerca de ellos.

Hada rota # 25: #0# oh viajeros que pueden salir de esta fuente, escuchen nuestra plegaria!  
Hada rota # 17: #0# por favor encuentren a nuestra compañera perdida que se fue por andar cruda la fiesta de ayer!  
PLONK  
Hada rota # 2: #0# y no sabe dónde queda la fuente!  
Hada rota # 10: por favor! es muy mensa! y eso que forma parte de nosotras!  
Hadas: -.-U siee  
Dialirvi: y dónde se encuentra?  
Hada rota # 11: por ahí... les dijimos que la buscaran!  
Ellos: -.-lll a bueno, perdón.  
Dahilo: pero nos tienen que dar su máscara! o.ó  
Hada rota # 29: o.o máscara? la quieren?  
Ellos: si!  
Hadas: CONSIGAN A NUESTRA COMPAÑERA Y SE LAS DAREMOS!

Aturdidos y algo mareados de ver tanta cosita voladora a su alrededor salieron de la cueva dispuestos a buscar al hada...

Dialirvi: alguien se acuerda donde estaba?  
Zilia: en la lavandería? y eso que lo hice hace unas horas... n-n  
Dahilo: entonces, no fue por la culpa del "remedo de alquimista" fue también por tú culpa! o.ó  
Zilia: T-T tienes razón! Gomen! (pide perdón a lo menso)  
Dr. Mario: pero no lo hubiera hecho si tú (señala a la de la larga trenza) no hubieras ido a mi casa!  
Dahilo: no me culpes a mi! culpa a Dialirvi! ella me invitó! o.ó  
Ellos menos Dialirvi: (la miran feo) o.ó  
Dialirvi: achis, yo que hice? ¬¬U  
Zilia: u.ú bueno, como sea. Vamos por esa hada.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la lavandería que estaba en Ciudad Reloj Sur, pero ahora sin el cinemita (fiu!) y como bólidos llegaron al lugar donde tampoco hubo cinemita (T-T soe feliz), y ahí, sobre la corriente de agua estaba el hada volando felizmente como si nada existiera.

Hada rota # 13: #0# en el mar la vida es más sabrosa!  
Ellos: ·-·U  
Hada rota # 13: quienes son ustedes?  
Dr. Mario: (sale en representación de las chicas) somos los que caímos aquí por una reacción alquímica combinada con un juego de Nintendo 64 –que por cierto era pirata en computadora- ¬¬U  
Zilia: (sonríe nerviosa) n.nU  
Dr. Mario: y ahora para conseguir tiza roja tenemos que conseguirle todas las máscaras al flojo del vendedor que vive en la torre del reloj como agregado!  
Hada rota # 13: aaaaah... qué?  
PLONK  
Dialirvi: ven con nosotros hadita! (la toma)  
Hada rota # 13: NOOOO! ME RAPTAN! ME SECUESTRAN!  
Ellos: -.-U

Y con los gritos del hada como fondo, corrieron a la cueva donde reunieron a las hadas, y éstas formaron a su vez una GRAN hada, que sonrió agradecida ante los jóvenes.

Gran hada: muchas gracias, chicos, me han salvado de la parranda que forman mis partes cuando me rompo n-n  
Dahilo: de nadita! (le brillan los ojitos) ya nos puede dar la máscara por favor?  
Gran hada: ah! si! la máscara! la que encontró una de mis partes cuando iba por el pantano n.n dejen se las doy...

Entonces la extraña mujer formó algo así como un brillo que cegó a los cuatro y dejó caer una máscara enfrente de ellos, con la misma cara que ella tenía.

Dialirvi: ·-· vaya, que original (toma la máscara) mía! XP  
Ellos: ¬¬U  
Dahilo: no! Dialirvi! yo quiero verla! T-T  
Dr. Mario: déjenla!  
Zilia: conseguimos una máscara!

El cuarteto salió de la cueva, mientras Dialirvi admiraba la máscara que era aterradoramente igual a la gran hada.

Dialirvi: T-T voy a soñar feo hoy.  
Dahilo: ahora cuál?

Se detuvieron a pensar, mientras Dialirvi guardaba la máscara en la mochila de Dahilo (que se había ido con ella).  
Se comenzaron a pasear por la ciudad, admirando los lugares, llegaron hasta Ciudad Reloj Este  
(cinemita de cuando llegan a ciudad Reloj Este)  
-.-U  
(pero ahora no hay musiquita o.o)  
¬¬U ya no hay presupuesto. El lugar era grande de por sí, llegaron por la alcaldía, que tenía un símbolo extraño arriba. Y al lado un niño cuidando un pasadizo secreto. Optaron por meterse a la alcaldía. Que tenía una hermosa recepción llena de plantas, y una joven atendía a los visitantes.

Tipa: Bienvenidos a la Alcaldía de Ciudad Reloj! en qué puedo servirles?  
Zilia: n-n andamos en busca de...  
Dialirvi: (le da un codazo) ¬¬U  
Zilia: auch T-T  
Dahilo: queremos ver el lugar n-n  
Tipa: ah! pues, la oficina del alcalde está del lado izquierdo; mientras que la de Madame Aroma está a su derecha, gracias por visitar la alcaldía de Ciudad Reloj! n-n  
Ellos: ·-·UU

Algo desconcertados por la actitud de la tipa, fueron a las bancas que estaban cerca y se sentaron, analizando la situación.

Dahilo: -.-X nos mandó a volar! o0ó si dejó pasar a Linkillo por qué no nos deja pasar a nosotros?  
Dr. Mario: creo que no quieren visitantes -.-U  
Zilia: y alguna máscara está aquí?  
Dialirvi: alguien debe ir a investigar...

En eso, de la puerta de la derecha salió una mujerona junto con un hombrecillo, que caminaban a la recepción.

Tipa: buenos días, Señor Alcalde, Madame Aroma n-n  
Alcalde Dotour: buenos días, algún recado?  
Tipa: ninguno señor...  
Madame Aroma: alguien referente a lo del Carnaval?  
Tipa: no señora.

Con los chicos...

Dialirvi: se me ocurrió una idea, sígueme Mario, (a Dahilo y a Zilia) ustedes, van y checan en el cuarto de donde salieron a ver si hay una máscara.  
Zilia: por qué nosotras?  
Dr. Mario: por chaparras y desapercibidas...  
Dahilo: ¬¬U  
Dialirvi: nosotros los distraemos.

Diciendo esto, los hermanos van a pararse enfrente de la pareja y de la tipa, de modo que quedaran de espaldas a la puerta derecha.

Dialirvi: hola, es que nosotros tenemos una duda acerca de lo del Carnaval n-n  
Tipa: no venían con otras dos jóvenes?  
Dr. Mario: ¬.¬ no  
Dialirvi: nos pueden resolver esta duda?  
Ellos: ...  
Dr. Mario: somos turistas de muy lejos!  
Madame Aroma: ah! que bien! entonces pasen a mi...  
Ellos dos: NO!  
Madame Aroma: o.o  
Dialirvi: es decir n.nUU (mira como ellas pasan a la puerta) ·-· tenemos algo de prisa, y bueno...  
Dr. Mario: cuando empieza el carnaval?  
Alcalde Dotour: en cinco días...

OoOoO

Dahilo: chale ¬¬U no conozco este lugar, segura que hay una máscara aquí?  
Zilia: no lo sé, pero para eso venimos.

Caminaron por la salita de Madame Aroma, y entraron a la puerta donde había una cama.

Dahilo: uh, que lugarcito, mira! una puerta!  
Zilia: -.-U es por donde entramos...  
Dahilo: no! aquélla puerta! (señala la puerta escondida)

Ellas van hacia esa puerta y entrar a una especie de cuarto desordenado, con una pequeña cama y un escritorio, donde había un diario abierto y un cajón medio cerrado.

Zilia: (leyendo el diario) 0.0 wow! que cosas!  
Dahilo: deja de chismear!  
Zilia: pero dice que vive con su suegra! T-T  
Dahilo: ¬¬U (revisa el cajón) o0o! ZILIA!  
Zilia: MANDE!  
Dahilo: ¬¬U no grites!  
Zilia: tu gritaste primero!  
Dahilo: mira! (saca una máscara de cabellos azules y cara chistosa)  
Zilia: es la máscara de Kafei! en el cuarto de Kafei ¬¬U en la casa de Kafei.  
Dahilo: tenemos dos! -.-  
Zilia: tenemos que irnos de aquí.

OoOoO

Dialirvi: T-T de veras! no es necesario!  
Dr. Mario: n.ñ nos tenemos que ir ya...  
Madame Aroma: (mientras los arrastra a su oficina) vengan! que no puedo permitir que hablemos del carnaval en la recepción, para eso está mi oficina.  
Ellos: T-T

La gran mujer los arrastra a la oficina, justo cuando Zilia y Dahilo van saliendo de la recámara, viendo la situación, ellas dos corren y se esconden detrás del sillón.

Madame Aroma: (sentándose en su sillón N/A: si! donde estaban ellas dos escondidas) y ustedes dicen que viene de lejos?  
Dahilo y Zilia: x.X  
Dr. Mario: (viendo la trenza de la chica toda aplastada que salía detrás del sillón que se retorcía) o.oU eh, si, muy lejos, en realidad somos de...  
Dialirvi: de Subrosia! n.ñU  
Madame Aroma: o.o Subrosia? dónde queda eso?  
Dr. Mario: (por lo bajo) la regaste!  
Dialirvi: n.nU si trae un mapa puedo decirle dónde queda...  
Madame Aroma: buena idea n-n esperen aquí. (se levanta y va a la recámara)  
Zilia y Dahilo: (toman aire y salen detrás del sillón) X0x  
Dialirvi: chicas!  
Dr. Mario: que chicas ni que nada! ahuequen el ala! larguémonos de aquí!

Arrastran al par de aplastadas y corren fuera de la alcaldía, ante la mirada atónita de la recepcionista.  
Cuando Madame Aroma sale con el mapa, encontrándose con la sala vacía, una gotita de sudor tipo animé recorrió su cabeza.

Madame Aroma: achis ·-·

OoOoO

Tomando aire, y a prudente distancia de la alcaldía, estaba nuestro cuarteto favorito.  
Ya la tarde estaba muy avanzada y el ocaso estaba a todo su esplendor.

Dahilo: -.- tengo hambre.

Y ya nadie le respondió para no hacer una discusión.

Zilia: terminemos de ver la ciudad, tal vez consigamos dinero y paguemos la posada.  
Dialirvi: o,o! Zilia!  
Zilia: qué?  
Dialirvi: piensas!  
Zilia: ¬¬U

Caminaron al Oeste...  
(se ve cinemita de cuando llegan a Ciudad Reloj Oeste)  
mejor no digo nada. Miraron la cantidad de establecimientos que ahí se encontraban. Unas danzantes se preparaban practicar.

----: vamos Marilla, no hay tiempo que perder!  
Marilla: ok Judo!

Los chicos se pasaron de largo algo desconcertados, hacia el corredor lleno de flores y comercios.

Dahilo: T-T tengo hambre.  
Zilia: la segundo.  
Dr. Mario: simón  
Dialirvi: y cómo piensan comer sin dinero!  
Dr. Mario: mira! (señala a un lugar en específico) ése no es el banco?  
Ellas: si!  
Zilia: pero a qué quieres llegar con eso?  
Dahilo: no tenemos dinero!  
Dialirvi: ni la más remota idea de cómo conseguir una cuenta aquí!  
Dr. Mario: pidamos piedad y tratemos de pedir limosna...  
PLONK  
Dr. Mario: no perdemos nada con intentar -.-  
Ellas: ok -.-

Caminaron hacia donde estaba el tipo del banco, que se movía de forma autista hacia delante y hacia atrás.

Banquero: (se mueve hacia delante y hacia atrás)  
Ellos: ·-·UU

El tipo se le queda viendo a Dialirvi, mientras a ella le recorría una gotita estilo animé.

Dialirvi: tengo algo en la cara? ·-·  
Banquero: #0# señorita Varadise! hacía tiempo que no la veía!  
Ellos: o.o eh?  
Banquero: #0# hace tiempo!  
Zilia: (a Dialirvi) creo que te está confundiendo con alguien.  
Dahilo: (al tipo) pero ella es DIALIRVI! (la señala)  
Ellos: shh!  
Banquero: nunca olvido una marca mía! la tiene justo ahí! (señala la cara de la susodicha)  
Dialirvi: (diciendo esto de manera que los otros tres la escucharan) ¿mi lunar?  
Banquero: qué servicios requiere? #0#  
Ellos: (se hacen bolita para discutir) ...  
Dr. Mario: opino que nos aprovechemos.  
Dialirvi: es a costa mía!  
Zilia: no está bien robar!  
Dahilo: T-T tengo hambre.  
Zilia: (le suenan las tripas) -.- yo también tengo hambre.  
Dialirvi: aprovechemos la oportunidad, no tomemos más dinero que del suficiente.  
Ellos: OK  
Dialirvi: (al tipo) n-nU este... quisiera hacer un retiro de rupias.  
Banquero: cuenta con 25 783 rupias¿cuánto va a retirar? n-n  
Ellos: o0o!  
Dr. Mario: 15 000!  
Zilia: 500!  
Dahilo: baka! #0#  
Dialirvi: u.ú retiraré 6 000 rupias, por favor.  
Banquero: (le da la cantidad requerida) muchas gracias por usar el Banco de Ciudad Reloj Oeste! n-n

El cuarteto se separa un poco del local, para luego estallar en aplausos y vítores por que al fin habían conseguido dinero.

Dialirvi: #-# podremos conseguir comida y refugio.  
Dr. Mario: o pagar cosas extravagantes!  
Dahilo: mejor comida T-T  
Zilia: un cuarto en la posada!

Pero en vez de eso, a todos les llamó la atención una tienda que estaba enfrente de ellos, con un cartel de madera que tenía algo así como un caldero en la parte que daba al público, debajo unas letras rojas que decían claramente "Tienda de Curiosidades: abierto de las 9 a las 6" y entraron, sabían que ese lugar era raro y lleno de cosas robadas, pero aún así entraron.  
Todo estaba lleno de cajas y polvo. Al fondo una reja tipo cárcel y detrás un tipo con lentes polarizados.

Tipo de los lentes: hola, buenas noches... ¿qué desean?  
Dahilo: n,n pasábamos por aquí nada más!  
Ellos: ¬¬U  
Tipo de los lentes: ah!

El cuarteto bizarro mira la mercancía ahí predispuesta, un bote de cristal, un pescado disecado y una máscara.

Ellos: awww, que hueva... (reaccionan) 0.0 UNA MÁSCARA!  
Tipo de los lentes: eh? se interesan en mi máscara trasnochadora? la que pude recuperar después de que uno de mis contactos la tomó desprevenido de un pájaro del pantano.  
Dr. Mario: no nos cuente la historia de su vida! sólo diga cuánto!  
Zilia: siiiiiii? (pone ojitos llorosos)  
Tipo de los lentes: ehh ¬.¬ está bien, 600 rupias n-n (comentó triunfante)  
Dialirvi: aquí están (las pone en el mostrador y toma la máscara y el cuarteto bizarro se larga)  
Tipo de los lentes: 0.0 QUÉ!?

Afuera...

Dahilo: la tercera máscara en un día! n-n esto es fácil!  
Zilia: u.¬ asi dijimos cuando fuimos a Hyrule...  
Dialirvi: T-T y terminamos en un calabozo con un wizrobe... atrapadas por los Floor Master.  
Dr. Mario: pero aquí no hay ¬.¬  
Dialirvi: no hay? TOT soe feliz!  
Zilia: TOT lloremos de felicidad!

Mientras ellas recordaban imbéciles recuerdos, los otros dos fueron yendo por los locales. Entraron en la tienda de al lado, donde había algo así como un huertito de arroz, con un espantapájaros en él.

Espantapájaros: Hola manis! XO  
Dialirvi y Zilia: ·-·lll te conocemos?  
Espantapájaros: no lo creo manis! soy el danzante! quieren dejar pasar el tiempo y bailar hasta el amanecer? #0#  
Dr. Mario: ¬.¬ achis... un montón de paja puñal  
Dahilo: XD me encanta! haber! báilanos!  
Ellos: (le tapan la boca) NO  
Dahilo: (al espantapájaros puñal) T-T pobrecito! no te quieren! (le da palmaditas en la espalda)

Y al estar reconfortándolo, ¬¬U se le desprende la cabeza de paja, cayendo al arrozal.

Ellos: YIIIIIKES! O0O  
Dahilo: TOT monito!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO BAKA! POR QUÉ!?  
Dialirvi: (la señala) "matastes" al gay! 0.0  
Dahilo: TOT no quería!  
Zilia: pobre! T.T  
Dahilo: TOT yo no quise!  
Dr. Mario: (con la cara sombría y señalándola) asesina...  
Dahilo: TOT no quise! él se murió sólo!  
Zilia: u.ú querrás decir, se murició...  
Dialirvi: claro ¬¬U

Dahilo toma la cabeza de paja, que tenía unas marcas de "x.x" en los ojos, y luego la esconde detrás del cuerpo.

Dahilo: TOT vámonos de aquí!

El cuarteto bizarro se va despavorido de ahí, y ya más calmado va la única tienda que les faltaba visitar, la tienda de Bombas.  
Era un amplio establecimiento, con un goron que dormitaba en un lado, y una enorme bodega como fondo, un mostrador y el tipo que atendía la tienda.

Tipo que atendía la tienda (alguien sabe cómo se llama?): buenas noches, bienvenidos a la tienda de bombas¿en qué puedo servirles?  
Dr. Mario: ah, si buenas noches, bla, bla, bla, amigo, usted sabe algo de alguna máscara? ¬¬U  
Ellas: o.o que directo ¬¬  
Dialirvi: -.- que menso.  
Tipo que atendía la tienda: o.O máscara? la única que mi familia posee la tiene mi madre, y ella vuelve hasta pasada la medianoche (se pone serio) le he dicho que no vaya por ese peligroso barrio norte de la ciudad, ahí asaltan, y más a una viejecita como ella.  
Dahilo: o-ó pos que buen hijo es usted que deja que ella vaya sola!  
Zilia: n.nU Dahilo, por ahí no va el asunto...  
Dahilo: morirá con mi trenza #0# que malo es usted baka!  
Tipo que atendía la tienda: baka? o.o  
Dialirvi: n.nUU ignórela...  
Dahilo: no me ignoren!  
Dr. Mario: ayúdame chica! (a Zilia)  
Zilia: ok (toman a Dahilo y la sacan)  
Dahilo: #0# nooooo! bakas!  
Dialirvi: -.-U disculpe los inconvenientes (sale)

Al salir de la tienda, encontró al trío un poco más calmado, la chica estaba enojada, y Zilia y Mario trataban de hacerla entender que no podía cambiar a la gente.

Dialirvi: así es el juego 9.9  
Zilia: sólo estamos en él.  
Dahilo: pobre señora T-T  
Dr. Mario: en ese caso, debemos salvarla de Sakon! (exclamó recordándolo) a la una de la mañana.  
Zilia: si! qué horas son?

Todos miran al reloj de la torre, y se quedan petrificados.

Ellos¿cómo demonios se lee esa cosa? #-#  
Dr. Mario: -.- sólo vayamos allá.  
Dialirvi: #-# pero es un ladrón! nos puede hacer daño!  
Zilia: Sakón no se ve muy fiero que digamos ¬o¬  
Dahilo: Mm, no se preocupen tal vez sólo corra como estúpido ¬0¬ como siempre.

Caminaron hasta Ciudad Reloj Norte, las danzantes seguían practicando arduamente, pero se veían algo cansadas, se pasaron de largo y llegaron al norte.  
Había mucho silencio, a no ser por un estornudo del guardia.  
Se pararon cerca del resbaladero, Dahilo miraba desconfiada a su alrededor.

Dahilo: veo desconfiada a mi alrededor ¬.¬ dónde está el tipo cara de smiley?  
Dialirvi: XD buena esa!  
Zilia: n-nU  
Dr. Mario: ¬¬U osh, niñas.

Unos minutos en silencio pasaron, sonidos de grillos y uno que otro graznido de guays a la lejanía.  
Hasta que oyeron los quejidos cercanos de una señora, y por la puerta norte entra una señora con una enorme bolsa a la espalda, que iba apenas.  
Cuando iban a hablarle a la señora, una sombra rápida pasó, el hombre bajó del resbaladero (o sea! cómo no lo vieron! estaban en un lado! ¬¬U) y corriendo le arrebató la bolsa a la señora. Y se puso a... ¬¬U chale, a dar vueltas como vil menso por el lugar; rápidamente los chicos corrieron a tratar de pescarlo, Dialirvi sólo gritaba, Zilia estaba ida, Dr. Mario no quería tocarlo, y Dahilo fue la que se le lanzó al tipo, o.o no puede ser posible... mordiéndole una pierna.

Dahilo: grrrrrrrr!  
Sakón: TOT cosa! déjame!  
Dialirvi: idea:D PELUUUUUUUUUUUUSA!  
Dr. Mario: ¬¬U eso en qué ayuda?  
Zilia: (se transforma) wuafffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff!! n0n  
Dialirvi: pelusa! haber, miras al tipo ese feo?  
Zilia: wuaff! (asiente)  
Dialirvi: quítale tu huesito! o-ó se lo llevó en esa cosa que trae en la espalda!  
Zilia: o0o! wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaf! o.ó

La chica transformada se le lanza al tipo y lo noquea, mientras Dahilo toma la bolsa de la señora y Sakón, como todo un hombre ¬¬U se va despavorido hacia la puerta norte de la ciudad, yendo al campo.

Zilia: (persiguiendo a Dahilo) o0ó grrrrrrrrr!  
Dahilo: ¬¬ oye! estoy de tu lado! fenómeno!  
Zilia: (pescada de la trenza de Dahilo) oxó grrrrrr  
Dialirvi: pelusa! ¬¬ deja a la chica.  
Zilia: nwn wuaaaaf! (la deja y va hacia ella)  
Dr. Mario: o.O da miedo.  
Dialirvi: lo sé -.-U y sólo hay una forma de regresarla.  
Señora: ;w; oh! gracias hijos, me salvaron mis bombas!  
Zilia: wuaff! ºwº  
Señora: o.O una perrita?  
Dr. Mario: algo así...  
Señora: ;w; como quiera muchas gracias por salvar mis bombas.  
Dialirvi: (cacheteando a Zilia) u0u no es problema.  
Zilia: x.X wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!! Ay! ya! ¬¬U ya te había dicho que no me usaras! T.T  
Dahilo: ya, ya, eres una buena perra XD  
Señora: o.O bueno, debo recompensarlos, tomen (saca algo de su chal) esto es mi muestra de agradecimiento hacia ustedes (les da la careta explosiva)  
Dr. Mario: (la toma) T-T soe feliz!  
Señora: pasen cuando quieran bombas a nuestra tienda (se va con su bolsa)  
Dialirvi: (cayéndose cansada) T-T tengo sueñooooooooooooo  
Zilia: ya es muy tarde¿crees que nos den posada?  
Dahilo: sólo lo podemos averiguar de una forma...

OoOoO

Dahilo: ¬¬U ABRAN! LES VAMOS A PAGAR!  
Dr. Mario: T-T por fa.  
Dialirvi: así no! (se abre paso hacia la puerta) u.ú cof cof "Eeeeeeeeeeen el nooooooombre del cieeeeeeeeeeeeeelo..."  
Ellos: #0# aah!  
Los de adentro: quién se está muriendo?  
Dialirvi: u0u "ooooooooooos pido posaaaaaaaaaaaaada"  
(se escucha cómo se abre desesperadamente la puerta)

Les abre una mujer de cabellera roja vestida con su ropa de dormir, que asustada miró al cuarteto. Creo que ya saben quién es ¬.¬ si no, me vale Wilson.

Anju: quién se está muriendo!?  
Dr. Mario: (noquea a Dialirvi) ¬.¬ ella!  
Dialirvi: x.X  
Zilia: (fingiendo llorar) ayúdela! TOT  
Dahilo: seh! ¬¬U  
Anju: o.o entren! entren! (dice preocupada al ver a la chica noqueada)

Llevando a cuestas a la noqueada, los tres chicos siguen a Anju, que los lleva hasta una habitación.

Anju: pueden pasar aquí la noche, vendré a verlos en la mañana.  
Dr. Mario: nwn muchas gracias...  
Dialirvi: mami X.x

OoOoO

**Los volví a ver! TOT soe feliz! n-n aquí ta el primer capítulo de esta fumadez, espero les haya gustado.**

**Notas finales de la autora: O.O de veras quieren que continúe esto?  
Sean sinceros, NO va a tener más de diez capítulos xD**

**Notas finales del autor: -.- nada que decir...**

**Dejen reviews! (si quieren)**


	3. Capítulo dos

**Se ve un oficina, y dentro, Dialirvi barriendo.**

**Dialirvi: ¬¬ no me pago suficiente para esto.  
Mario: (entrando) nwn claro! ni hay dinero!  
Dialirvi: shhhhhh! no lo digas alto! luego aquéllas dos nos friegan!  
Mario: o.ó y??  
Dialirvi: ¬¬U pues luego no le seguimos al fic...  
Mario: o.ó y??  
Dialirvi: u.ú después te mato nwn  
Mario: o.o  
(sonido de viento)  
Dialirvi: chale ¬¬U quién tiene lo del audio??  
Tipo: (llegando) yooo! n0n  
Tipa: (legando) n0n  
Ellos: 0.0 SON LOS TIPOS!! X0x**

**Nota: este es un auto trauma de mi hermano y mío #-# pero no les digo por que luego echo spoilers x.X**

**Dialirvi: aaaaaaaaaaaa! órale! vayan a la cabina de audio, y ya ponen la musiquita.  
Mario: seh o.ó ah! oye, Dialirvi.  
Dialirvi: u0u si hijo mío...?  
Mario: ¬¬U te acuerdas que te dije que no había floor masters en Majoras?  
Dialirvi: si...  
Mario: -w- te mentí  
Dialirvi: TOT  
Zilia: (llegando) holas n0n  
Dahilo: (saliendo de quién sabe dónde) mi dibujo T-T  
Dialirvi: O.O oye! eso aún no pasa!  
Dahilo: estoy practicando nwn  
Ellos: aaaaah!  
Zilia: n-n y esta vez cuántos reviews llegaron?  
Dialirvi: ¬.¬ los suficientes para comer u0u pero aún te daremos croquetas.  
Zilia: T-T aún?  
Dialirvi: seh ¬¬**

**Y sin más ni más, y si quieren que Zilia coma croquetas de mejor calidad, dejen reviews! los vemos al final del cap! Pequeños spoilers de Majora's Mask... ahí si quieren leerlo! ¬¬U**

OoOoO

**Capítulo 2 "Ahora es en Ciudad Reloj" (¿Lo es? o.o)**

N/A: ¬¬U por que lo es...

Era de mañana en Ciudad Reloj Este, en la posada del puchero, en un cuarto del segundo piso si me lo preguntan (lectores: ¬¬U no lo preguntamos), con cuatro camas, una mesita, tres chicos dormidos y una joven noqueada. El alba despuntaba con sus rayos luminosos por la ventana, dándole al joven de cabellos negros.

Dr. Mario: CHIN! CIERREN ESA CORTINA!  
Dialirvi: x.X

Como decía ¬¬U iba a ser una pacífica mañana, pero los gritos del susodicho levantaron al par de jovencitas que aún dormitaban.

Dahilo: TOT taba soñando muy bonito!  
Zilia: -w- siiiiiii, con lo que estaba soñando! º0º  
Dialirvi: (aún noqueada, susurra) pervertida...  
Zilia: ¬.¬ sigues dormida?  
Dahilo: uh, ok, cómo llegamos aquí? (se pone a pensar) ah! si! ya me acordé n.n  
Dr. Mario: Dialirvi! levántate!  
Zilia: (picándole con un palito) la noqueaste. Dialirvi! Dialirvi! despierta!  
Dr. Mario: -.-U así no.  
Dahilo: así (se pone junto a su oreja) ÓRALE BAKA LEVÁNTATE! QUE YA SÉ CUAL ES TU PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO Y LE VOY A DECIR A TODOS! #0#  
Dialirvi: o0ó AH NO! NO LE VAS A DECIR A NADIE! (la persigue)  
Dahilo: (corre) XD la levanté!  
Zilia/Dr. Mario: -.-UU  
Anju: (llegando) qué es ese ruido!?

Y al abrir la puerta encuentra la casi masacre de la chica hacia la de larga trenza, y el par de chicos riéndose a carcajadas.

Anju: ·-·UU vaya! que activos, creo...  
Zilia: n-n disculpe, pero nuestra amiga ya está bien. Y pues, le pagaremos por la noche y otra más.  
Anju: claro n.n no se preocupen.  
Dr. Mario: ¬.¬ seh, bueno es que andamos buscando máscaras (se pone al lado de Anju muy confidente) usted sabe...  
Anju: o.o yo sé?  
Dr. Mario: claro, máscaras... ¬.¬  
Anju: ah! si! ya sé de cuáles! mi esposo y yo tenemos una n.n  
Ellos: DE VERAS?  
Anju: n.n si, pero no está aquí, está en el baño como adorno.  
Ellos: (les brillan los ojitos) de veras?  
Anju: si, pero es un hermoso recuerdo de nuestra boda nwn  
PLONK  
Dahilo: ¬¬U tons no nos la va a dar? verdad?  
Anju: o.o pues para qué la quieren?  
Dialirvi: ¬¬U para algo.  
Anju: o.ó así no puedo dárselas!  
Zilia: T-T por favor!  
Dr. Mario: (señala a Zilia) o la hacemos perra y que arruine sus camas! o.ó  
Zilia: ¬¬ oye!  
Anju: pero es un recuerdo del joven que nos ayudó para que nos casáramos... nwn  
Dahilo: o.o podrá ser?  
Dialirvi: o no ¬¬U  
Dahilo: o0o  
Zilia: o.o no!  
Dahilo: #-# LINKILLO!?  
Anju: o.o Linkillo?? No conozco a nadie así, sólo al joven Link que venía de Hyrule...  
Dahilo: #-#  
Dialirvi: o.o Dahilo, respira...  
Dahilo: #-#  
Dr. Mario: ¬.¬ eh, puedo usar su baño??  
Anju: claro, está bajando las escaleras en el primer piso, del otro lado del mostrador.  
Dr. Mario: gracias.

El chico sale de la estancia, bajando al primer piso, y dando vuelta a la izquierda para encontrarse en el baño, que por cierto no tenía puerta.

Dr. Mario: o.o _y la privacidad??_

Como sea, él entró, era tipo letrina de asiento de madera, obvio que no iba a hacer sus necesidades ahí.

Dr. Mario: ¬¬ por que mato a la autora.  
Autora: nwn o.o oye! no puedes amenazarme! o0ó soy la autora!  
Co-autor: ¬¬U y el coautor si puede matar a la autora.  
Autora: n.nUU claro, ¬¬ ya entendí.

Osh, sólo miró el lugar y divisó la máscara colgada sobre el marco de la puerta; se paró sobre el asiento y al intentar tomarla... una mano monstruosa salió del ejem... hoyo del baño y lo tomó de la pierna, haciendo que saltara y dejara caer la máscara en la letrina (N/A: iugh!)

Dr. Mario: ¬¬U oye! la máscara!  
Mano: ouuu! papel!  
Dr. Mario: dame esa cosa! tú no me la puedes robar! porque yo la estoy robando!  
Mano: ouuuuuu! PAPEL! TIENES PAPEL!?  
Dr. Mario: ò.ó no tengo papel! dame esa cosa!  
Mano: ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! no! tráeme papel!

OoOoO

En el cuarto, Anju ya había salido y había pasado a la cocina, (milagrosamente Mario ya no se encontraba ahí) y ahí Zilia y Dialirvi platicaban sobre las máscaras mientras Dahilo sacaba algunas cosas de su mochila y se ponía a dibujar.

Dahilo: nwn esta oportunidad no hay que desperdiciarla! aunque me desgracie la mano o.ó (dibuja en un papel) wiiiii! n0n que bonito me está quedando...  
Dr. Mario: (entrando algo agitado y corriendo) o.o! (mira a todos lados ante la mirada confundida de Dialirvi y Zilia) #-#! (mira a Dahilo) 0.0! (mira el papel) VALIENDO! (toma el papel y sale corriendo)  
Dahilo: 0.0!!!  
Las otras dos: o.o  
(segundos de silencio)  
Dahilo: OYE MOCOSO! ERA MI DIBUJO! (sale corriendo detrás de él)

Dahilo corrió y bajó como bólida las escaleras, y veía exactamente cuando la monstruosa mano tomaba su preciado dibujo y se metía a la letrina, dejando la máscara de los novios.

Dahilo: mi dibujo...  
Mano: ahhh! papel!  
Dr. Mario: #0# la máscara!  
Dialirvi: (llegando) o.o  
Zilia: (bofeada) #0# no corran así! nos van a correr!  
Dahilo: u.ú  
Dialirvi: (se pone entre ella y el chico) no lo mates!!!!!!! COMO NOS REGRESA LUEGO ESTE REMEDO DE ALQUIMISTA?  
Dahilo: T-T pero, pero, mi dibujo...  
Zilia: (le pone una mano en el hombro) n-n conseguimos una máscara, es lo bueno.  
Dr. Mario:3  
Dialirvi: (lo ve feo) ¬¬U  
Dr. Mario: nwn  
Dialirvi: 9-9 (suspira)  
Zilia: momento! no que Anju nos había dicho que no nos iba a dar la máscara??  
Ellos: o,o si!  
Dialirvi: y tú la tomaste! (señala al chico)  
Dr. Mario: y??  
Dialirvi y Zilia: (mirándose entre ellas) 0.0 corran!  
Anju: (a lo lejos) que es todo ese ruido??  
Ellos: (se miran) o.o!

Corte de escena de afuera del baño a Ciudad Reloj Sur... o.o vaya que rápidos...

Dialirvi: (agitada) x.X teníamos que salir por la ventana!  
Dr. Mario: #0# que chido! una máscara y no pagamos!  
Zilia: nooo! no pagamos! y todas las molestias!?  
Dahilo: (flamas azules la rodean) mi dibujo...  
Ellos: o.oU (se alejan un paso)  
Dialirvi: u.ú pues... (mira a Mario) ¬¬U toma! (le avienta unas rupias) ve y déjalas!  
Dr. Mario: o.ó achis! por qué yo?  
Dialirvi: o0ó POR QUE ERES UN ACELERADO! NO HUBIERAS HECHO TANTO CIRCO Y HUBIERAMOS COMIDO! APARTE MIRA COMO ESTÁ AQUELLA! (señala a Dahilo)  
Dr. Mario: y??  
Zilia y Dialirvi: (se hacen grandes y con mirada amenazante) VEEEEEEEEEE!  
Dr. Mario: o.oUU OK (se va)  
Dahilo: (en las mismas) T-T mi...  
Ellas: SI YA SABEMOS! TU DIBUJO! ¬¬X  
Dahilo: T-T (se calla)

Momentos más tarde...

Dr. Mario: (llegando) n.n  
Zilia: y bien?  
Dr. Mario: n.n ya le pagué pero no le dije nada, aparte me dio esto n0n (enseña un paquete)  
TADADADA!  
Ellos: o.o??  
Autora: n.nUU el de sonido se emocionó...  
Co-autor: ¬¬U damn, debemos despedirlo...  
Autora: seh  
Ellos: o.o?????????????  
Dr. Mario: es comida!  
Ellas: #0# DE VERAS? DAME! (se le lanzan)

Eran cuencos con sopa y algo de pan, algo extraño para ellos, pero qué mas daba? Estaban en un juego por haber caído por una reacción alquímica combinada con un juego de Nintendo 64 –que por cierto era pirata en computadora- (Zilia: ya! T-T) y al tratar de saborear su comida, la escupieron inmediatamente.

Ellos: puaj! X0x  
Dahilo: sabe a rayos!  
Dr. Mario: sabe a cochinada!  
Zilia: sabe horrible!  
Dialirvi: sabe a píxeles!  
PLONK  
Dialirvi: ¬¬U qué? SON píxeles...  
Ellos: o,o a pos si...  
Dr. Mario: pero eso no significa con que sepan a píxeles!, por que en realidad estamos aquí n.n  
Zilia: entonces, SOMOS píxeles?  
Ellos: o.olll  
(sonido de viento)  
Dahilo: ¬¬U oigan! por que estamos hablando de esto? a nadie le interesa!  
Zilia: ¬¬U es que la autora nos hace hablar de esto!  
Dialirvi: o.o para qué?  
Autora: u0u para rellenar! apenas van 5 hojas y no tengo la menor idea de cómo fregados seguirle...  
Ellos: ahhhh  
Co-autor: aparte de que nos vale mauser lo que hagan...  
Dr. Mario: ¬¬U pss no le seguimos! hacemos huelga!  
Autora: u.ú quédense ahí...  
Ellos: NO! T-T  
Autores: a bueno XD

Mientras deliberaban con los dos poderosísimos entes llamados autores, pasó un tipo extraño, vestido con un una túnica blanca y una gorrita roja con un conejito y una bolsa a la espalda. Y pasaba de largo hacia Ciudad Reloj Oeste.

Zilia: que ese mono no tenía otra máscara?  
Dr. Mario: la máscara o gorra del cartero.  
Dahilo: qué esperamos?

Salieron corriendo siguiendo al pobre tipo, apenas eran las nueve de la mañana ¿qué hacía tan temprano si apenas empezaba su recorrido?

Cartero: #0# mi zapato se rompió! el horario! si no lo sigo!  
Ellos: (llegando) uffffffff!  
Cartero: (entra al lugar) x.X  
Dialirvi: entramos??

Para qué decirlo de nuevo? El tipo salió tan rápido como entró y salió trotando. Ellos lo siguieron.

Cartero: por favor no me molesten! debo cumplir con mi horario!  
Zilia: pero necesitamos su gorra T-T o una gorra de cartero!  
Cartero: o.o (seguía trotando) mmm, NO!  
Dialirvi: ándele! que le cuesta? le podemos pagar!  
Cartero: no puedo! debo seguir mi horario!  
Dahilo: n-n le podemos ayudar a cumplir su horario.  
Cartero: de veras?  
Dialirvi: (mira a Dahilo y forma una mirada cómplice) claro! ¬w¬  
Cartero: cómo?  
Dialirvi/Dahilo: (miran a Mario) ¬w¬ él le ayuda y usted le da la máscara.  
Dr. Mario: o.o ah?  
Cartero: trato hecho! #0# ven niño! (lo jala)  
Dr. Mario: x.X no esperen! (a lo lejos) TRAIDORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!  
Ellas: xD  
Zilia: vaya! buen intercambio ¬w¬  
Dialirvi: siee ¬w¬

Caminaron hacia el sur, aún dentro de Ciudad Reloj Oeste, en el lugar de las tiendas y eso. ¿Para qué volver a mirar las mismas tiendas del día de ayer? Debían conseguir las máscaras, pero estaban demasiado confundidas como para pensar cuál podían conseguir.  
En eso de la tienda de víveres sale el tipo de la tienda de curiosidades.

Tipo de la tienda de curiosidades: vaya! esta cosa es alarmante! le dije a Kafei que la tirara a la basura! pero nooooooo, tenía que dármela a mí! no quiero esta baratija!

Las chicas escuchan interesadas la singular conversación, mientras el tipo trataba de esconder esa cosa en su chalequillo, pero Zilia vió a leguas una cosa amarilla, parecida a...

Zilia: (diciendo por lo bajo) un pikachu?  
Dialirvi: pikachu? aquí no es ese juego!  
Zilia: lo sé! pero es una cosa parecida a un pikachu.  
Dahilo: no será la máscara Keaton?  
Dialirvi: (golpeándose levemente la cabeza) claro! era obvio!  
Zilia: parece que la va a tirar...  
Dahilo: impidámoslo!

Demasiado tarde, el tipo ya iba hacia Ciudad Reloj Norte, caminando apurado.

Tipo de la tienda de curiosidades: vamos! por aquí debe estar! (se decía a si mismo)

Llega hasta detrás del resbaladero donde había varios arbustos, dejando la máscara ahí, camina de nuevo apurado hacia Ciudad Reloj Sur.  
Ellas ven cómo deja el artefacto y corren como desquiciadas psicópatas por la máscara del pikachu... ejem, keaton ¬¬ pero antes de que llegaran, la máscara se entierra en el suelo y aparece un pikachu de tres colas! o.o no! un Keaton!

Ellas: o0o waaaaaaa!  
Zilia: TwT un pikachu!  
Dialirvi/Dahilo: noooooooooooo es un keaton! ¬¬U  
Keaton: Hola viajeras...  
Dahilo: (acercándose al zorro de tres colas) ¬.¬ mira ambos sabemos lo que sé que tú tienes, será mejor que nos lo des...  
Keaton: n-n (siempre tiene esa cara xD) con una condición viajeras, nosotros los keaton podemos distinguirnos por el oscilar de nuestras tres colas, pero ustedes me han pillado en el acto de escabullirme; ahora no tengo otro remedio que cumplir con su objeción, no sin antes ponerlas a prueba.  
Ellas: 0.0UU  
Keaton: n-nUU les voy a preguntar algunas cosas, y si responden correctamente les doy mi máscara.  
Ellas: ah!  
Dialirvi: º-º cuántas podemos fallar?  
Keaton: n-n ni una  
Ellas: ·-·UUUUUUUU

OoOoO

En otra parte de la ciudad...

Cartero: órale! revisa con cuidado y amor todos los buzones! (le salen ojitos brillantes) ellos sienten!  
Dr. Mario: ¬.¬U traumado! (mete la mano en el buzón y siente cómo algo le muerde) o0o ahhhhhhh! (saca la mano y ve que es un bug verde) ¬¬U hijo de...  
Cartero: º0º no te tardes!!!!!!!! ven a este otro buzón!  
Dr. Mario: (por lo bajo y apretando el puño) ¬.¬ Dahilo y Dialirvi, me las pagarán!

OoOoO

Keaton: n-n pregunta número uno¿A qué horas se levanta la niña del rancho, Romani?  
Ellas: (haciendo bolita para pensar)  
Dialirvi: a la... ¿que niña hay en el rancho??  
Zilia: la vil copia de Malon -.-U  
Dialirvi: ah!  
Dahilo: #-# no me acuerdo!  
Dialirvi: (perdiendo la paciencia) XO YA PIENSEN! NOS VAN A DAR LAS SEIS Y NOSOTRAS AQUÍ!  
Keaton: n-n correcto! las seis!  
Ellas: ·-·UU  
Keaton: pregunta número dos¿Qué es lo que Anju, la cocinera e hija de la dueña de la posada del puchero no sabe hacer bien?  
Dialirvi: o0o! yo me la sé!  
Dahilo: (le gana) la cocina! n-n  
Dialirvi: ¬¬-----X  
Keaton: correcto!  
Ellas: n0n  
Keaton: pregunta número tres¿Cuántos miembros de la banda Indigo Go's hay?  
Zilia: cinco!  
Keaton: correcto!  
Dialirvi: apresurada ¬.¬ (mirando a Zilia)  
Keaton: pregunta número cuatro¿Con qué mano escribe Tingle?  
Ellas: o.o!  
Dahilo: la derecha?? XO  
Ellas: o0o NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Keaton: n-n correcto!  
Ellas: fiu!  
Keaton: n-n pregunta número cinco¿Cuántos años tiene Tingle?  
Zilia: algo me dice que tiene algo con Tingle ¬¬  
Dialirvi: amén...  
Dahilo: -.- treinta y cinco!  
Zilia/Dialirvi: o.o  
Keaton: n-n correcto!  
Zilia/Dialirvi: ¬.¬ Dahilo...  
Keaton: pregunta número seis¿Por qué la trenza de Dahilo es tan larga?  
Ellas: ·-· qué? (se hacen bolita de nuevo)  
Dialirvi: y éste por qué nos está preguntando esas tonterías!?  
Dahilo: oye ¬¬U  
Zilia: una máscara es una máscara u.ú no importa lo menso del reto!  
Dahilo: -.-  
Dialirvi: o0o piensen!  
Zilia: u.ú si!-  
Dahilo: oigan! ¬¬U estoy aquí! sé muy bien mis motivos...  
Dialirvi/Zilia: el cosplay de Duo?? o.o  
(N/A: Dahilo hizo un cosplay de Duo de Gundam Wing o algo así x.X no sé! emociónense!)  
Dahilo: nwn aparte... (se separa de la bolita y va enfrente del Keaton, que meneaba las tres colas) o.ó (lo ve fijamente) por que es mi gusto! XO  
Keaton: n-n correcto! pregunta número siete¿por qué Dialirvi trae una mancha extraña y diabólica en su cara?  
Dialirvi: o.ó! qué? zorro remedo de pikachu e impostor de pyong!? (se le quiere lanzar pero las otras dos lo evitan)  
Dahilo: XO calma baka! responde la pregunta!  
Zilia: XO no te sulfures!  
Dialirvi: ¬¬XX así nací! es un lunar! que marca diabólica ni que tres colas de zorro!  
Zilia: si! ToT no por que la vea toda demacrada y marcada de por vida le va a decir así!  
Dialirvi: ¬¬XU Zilia...  
Zilia: ToT ni por que esté toda fea...  
Dialirvi: ¬¬XU ZILIA!  
Zilia: T-T qué!?  
Dialirvi: -.-X no me defiendas...  
Zilia: T-T perdón.  
Dialirvi: -.-X  
Keaton: n-n correcto! pregunta número ocho¿Cuál es el enojo de Dr. Mario?  
Dahilo: o0o (va a decir algo, pero Dialirvi impide que salga sonido de su boca) oXo!  
Dialirvi: n.ñ noooo, espera chica baka, ésta es capciosa...  
Zilia: ò.ó hagámonos bolita!  
(se hacen bolita)  
Dahilo: T-T no es que no tenga píldoras?  
Zilia: u.ú ese Dr. Mario no!  
Dahilo: o.o! el remedo de alquimista! #0# he valido ma--  
Dialirvi: calma! lo conozco, es mi hermano ¬¬U- desgraciadamente- y por su culpa caímos aquí, pero sé de que habla el pikachu...  
Zilia: Keaton...  
Dialirvi: XO lo que sea!  
Zilia: ok T-T  
Dahilo: entonces? qué enoja a tu hermano aparte de mí, de Zilia, de Ti, del cartero, de los tipos del majoras, de los de ocarina, de los del wind waker, los de los oráculos, de link's awakening, de adventure of link, los tipos, de que le diga remedo de alquimista a morir #0# qué que que que que que que!?  
Zilia: o.oU  
Dialirvi: ¬¬U aparte de _todo _eso... odia algo más... (sale de la bolita y se para enfrente del pikachu ¬¬U ejem, keaton) u.ú le enoja su pelo corto casi al rape...  
Keaton: n-n correcto!  
Ellas menos Dialirvi: o.o por qué?  
Dialirvi: nwn por que le doy zapes...  
PLONK  
Keaton: pregunta número nueve¿Por qué Zilia K es _tan _pervertida?  
Ellas: o.o lo es?  
Gente de Ciudad reloj: o.o lo es?  
Gente de Termina: o.o lo es?  
Gente de Hyrule: o.o lo es?  
Lectores: o.o lo es?  
No lectores: o.o lo es?  
Gente que me tiene agregada al msn: o.o lo es?  
Las antiguas castigadas: o.o lo es?  
Shigueru Miyamoto: o.o lo es?  
Satoru Iwata: o.o lo es?  
Koji Kondo: o.o lo es?  
Gente equis: o.o lo es?  
Choferes del ruta uno: o.o lo es?  
Sus hermanos: o.o lo es?  
Personajes de animé: o.o lo es?  
Keaton: o.o lo es?  
Madame Aroma: o.o lo es?  
Dotour: o.o lo es?  
Kafei: o.o lo es?  
La sofi: o.o lo es?  
La otra perra de Zilia: o.o lo es?  
Lupy: o.o lo es?  
Tingle: o.o lo es?  
Gran hada: o.o lo es?  
Los sabios: o.o lo es?  
Las Diosas: o.o lo es?  
Los cuatro gigantes: o.o lo es?  
Wind Fish: o.o lo es?  
Ralph: o.o lo es?  
Epona: o.o lo es?  
Skullkid: o.o lo es?  
Vendedor: o.o lo es?  
Tipo de la tienda de curiosidades: o.o lo es?  
Los tipos: o.o lo es?  
Gente de Ordon: o.o lo es?  
Gente de Kakariko: o.o lo es?  
Gente de Zoras Domain: o.o lo es?  
Fox McCloud: o.o lo es?  
LinktloZelda: o.o lo es?  
Galia V: o.o lo es?  
Pyong: o.o lo es?  
Homúnculos: o.o lo es?  
Peach: o.o lo es?  
Luigi: o.o lo es?  
Talim: o.o lo es?  
Muffinlover: o.o lo es?  
Sole: o.o lo es?  
DD: (o.o lo es?)  
Ganondorf: o.o lo es?  
Bowser: o.o lo es?  
Vaati: o.o lo es?  
Twinrova: o.o lo es?  
Navi: o.o lo es?  
Midna: o.o lo es?  
Tatl: o.o lo es?  
Tael: o.o lo es?  
Sweet Fairy: o.o lo es?  
Veran: o.o lo es?  
Onox: o.o lo es?  
Barney: o.o lo es?  
TODO EL MUNDO: o.o lo es?  
Zilia: nwnU se nota?  
Todos los anteriormente mencionados: ¬¬U no como crees? (nótese el sarcasmo)  
Zilia: T-T

(N/Coautor: VENGANZA OBTENIDA òOó)  
(N/A: o.O niño extraño...)

Keaton: n-nUU aún no han respondido a mi pregunta!  
Zilia: (la rodean flamas azules y hace circulitos en la tierra) T-T  
Dialirvi: (le pone una mano en el hombro) -.- ya chica, consigamos la máscara...  
Zilia: (la ve con ojitos llorosos) de veras soy _tan _pervertida??  
Dialirvi: u0u Dahilo...  
Dahilo: (sacando una lista de su mochila) ¬.¬ empiezo? (Dialirvi asiente y empieza) u0u escenas sugestivas en el fic de "Ganondorf regresa", capítulo sugestivo en el fic de "las cuatro estaciones", fic lemon número uno... "la causa y su efecto", fic lemon número...  
Zilia: osh! ya entendí! T-T  
Dahilo: no! y eso que no he empezado con los dibujos!  
Zilia: TuT  
Dialirvi: (le da un zape) órale! ¬¬U no tenemos todo el día!  
Zilia: (al keaton) tengo una mente muy volátil...  
Keaton: -.-Z  
Ellas: ¬¬U EJEM!  
Keaton: o.o! n-n correcto!  
PLONK  
Keaton: pregunta número diez¿Cuántas vaquitas hay en Ciudad Reloj?  
(sonido de viento)  
(Se hacen bolita)  
Dahilo: ·-· ni la más mínima idea...  
Zilia: no sé o,o  
Dialirvi: u.ú en situaciones como ésta, siempre veía a mi hermano cómo respondía esto, pero (se pone una mano en la barbilla pensativa) no tengo ni idea... _dieeeeeeeeeeeez, dieeeeeeeeeeeeeez... QUE DIEEEEEEEEEEZ!! _o.o?? Qué raro! escucho la voz de mi hermano en mi cabeza! #0# _dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez! QUE DIEEEEEZ! _T.T que miedo! escucho su voz en mi cabeza! _imbécil! voltea!_ (voltea y ve al chico enojado atrás de ella)  
Dr. Mario: ¬¬X  
Dialirvi: n0nUUUUUU hermanito de la creación!!!!! milagro!  
Dr. Mario: ¬¬U  
Dialirvi: nwnU que decías?  
PLONK  
Dr. Mario: QUE DIEZ VACAS CON UN DEMONIO! O0Ó  
Keaton: n-n correcto! Respondieron correctamente todas las preguntas, ahora les puedo dar su recompensa... los veré luego. (desaparece en un fuego verde dejando la máscara en el suelo)  
Dr. Mario: (toma la máscara) n0n tenemos dos máscaras más!  
Ellas: o.O dos?  
Dr. Mario: (saca la gorra del cartero) nwn ¬w¬  
Dialirvi: n0n la conseguiste!

En alguna otra parte de Ciudad Reloj...

Cartero: TuT mi gorra! ese engendro me la robó!

Con el cuarteto bizarro...

Dr. Mario: n0n ahora tenemos más!  
Ellas: sii!

Pero quiso el destino que ya estuviera anocheciendo, y no pudiendo ir a la posada de nuevo no tenían otra opción más que vagar y encontrar un lugar en la Ciudad, optaron por dejarse ir a donde sea, hasta que llegaron cerca de la lavandería y escucharon un sonido peculiar y perturbador...  
Subieron la rampa que daba a la lavandería y encontraron a este personaje sentado en la banca del lugar, dándole vueltas a su cosa... ¬.¬ éjele! no piensen mal! –léase Zilia xD- la daba vueltas a su órgano (N/A: o.o eso se oyó pior #0#) a su cajita musical, donde la gran bocina salía desde detrás de su espalda dando hipnotizadoras vueltas. El hombre estaba sonriendo de lo más feliz del mundo, y por un momento se les afiguró Sakon, pero éste de seguro estaba en otra parte de la Ciudad.

----: buenas noches, turistas...  
Zilia: n-n cómo sabe que somos turistas?  
----: los vi en la posada anoche... soy parte de la caravana Gorman para el Festival del Tiempo, me llaman Guru guru.  
Ellos: buenas noches Guru guru...  
Guru guru: n-n y qué hacen a estas horas?  
Dr. Mario: u.¬ buscando máscaras, tiene alguna?  
Guru guru: máscaras??

El hombre daba vueltas a su caja musical, siempre sonando esa canción era extraña, pero la Canción de las Tormentas no tenía el mismo efecto en Termina que en Hyrule.(o si? o.o)

Guru guru: hace tiempo, estaba en otra caravana de entretenimiento, pero era una caravana especial, era una caravana de animales! Tenían a un perro como líder, éste hacía que los más jóvenes maduraran y le sirvieran, si, el perro era su líder, pero él tenía un secreto... (toca la caja musical con más fuerza, dándole más rápido a la manivela) yo le robé su secreto... yo quería ser como él, tener a todos sirviéndome... ahora no la quiero, puesto que ya no estoy en esa caravana... pueden tomarlo (reduce el movimiento de la manivela y les da la máscara)  
Zilia: (recibe la máscara Bremen) o.o muchas gracias...

Pero el hombre ya no estaba ahí...

Ellos: (un escalofrío les recorre la espina) T-T que miedo!  
Dahilo: hey! tenemos otras cuatro máscaras!  
Dialirvi: faltan 12 máscaras! -.-U que consuelo...  
Zilia: encontremos un lugar para pasar la noche...

OoOoO

**Fin del capítulo...  
o.o de veras, esto me dio más hueva escribirlo que ustedes en leerlo... Zilia ;w; espero no te molestes, pero le jugaste una bromita a mi bro #0# y él se vengó.**

**Notas finales de la Autora: ¬w¬ nada por el momento, que no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo seguirle...  
Notas finales del Coautor: venganza obtenida o0ó MUAJAJAJAJAJA!**

**Dejen reviews! (si quieren) (si son pelados se les ignorará nwn gracias!)**


	4. Capítulo tres

**De nuevo se ve la misma oficina de los intros de los capítulos anteriores, y ahora se ve a Mario dentro de ella o.o**

**Mario: u0u  
Dialirvi: (llegando) o.oU qué haces?  
Mario: u0u haciendo esto! u0u es muy cansado!  
Dialirvi: ¬¬U que gran trabajo.  
Mario:D si vedá?  
Dialirvi: -.-U  
Zilia: (llegando) holas! n0n  
Dialirvi: que onda perver?  
Zilia: T-T no soy perver... o si?? o.o  
Dialirvi: ¬.¬ quieres averiguarlo?  
Zilia: n.ñU no  
Dahilo: (saliendo de quién sabe dónde) n0n hola bakas! que haciendo!  
Dialirvi: a punto de empezar el capítulo tres! CASI llegas tarde.  
Dahilo: T-T no quería baka, lo juro, es que mis colores necesitaban punta  
Zilia: n0n colores! de cuáles tienes?  
Mario: ¬¬U vamos a empezar el cap! además! llegaron reviews y no son tantos como para andar holgazaneando... además aún no compramos croquetas de calidad.  
Zilia: T-T aún no?? Buaaaaaaaaaa! (se va llorando)  
Dialirvi: ¬¬U chale niño, para qué le dices! luego anda ruñiendo los huesos! (sale en su búsqueda)  
Dahilo: n0n quero ver cómo la golpea! (sale)  
Mario: o.o! no me dejen solo! Niña caricatura! T0T (mira a los lectores)  
Lectores: O.O  
Mario: n.ñU pues si... este es el cap tres y... ·-·UU pequeños spoilers de Majoras Mask, los que no lo han jugado no lo lean n.ñU o si quieren leerlo, ¬o¬ es bajo su propia responsabilidad! (sale)**

OoOoO

**Capítulo tres "Exploremos Termina"**

Era ya el alba, que despuntaba con sus rayos luminosos en la bella Ciudad Reloj de Termina. En específico, estamos ubicados en Ciudad Reloj Este, en un lugar que era un techo de cierta posada, donde había una gran campana y debajo de ella, cuatro chicos que dormían (o trataban de dormir).

Dr. Mario: u0uZ transmutaré esta campana en un sofá...  
Dialirvi: u0uZ mami!  
Dahilo: u0uZ baka...

Pero después de unos segundos y por una magia extraña y diabólica, la campana comenzó a tañer (N/A: u0u tañer... –saca diccionario- acción y efecto de tañer...) (N/CA: ¬.¬ los dejaste igual, es el mendigo sonidito de la campana!)

Campana: TILIN TILIN TILIN TILIN  
Autores: o.olll  
Los tres antes mencionados: X0x AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Dialirvi: X0x waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
Dr. Mario: (tapándose las orejas) X.x dios santo!  
Dahilo: ¬¬U chale bakas! estaba bien cómoda!  
Dialirvi: o.O y Zilia?

Buscan a la susodicha, y la encuentran en un lado de la campana, aún dormida, echada de ladito y moviendo una mano como si fuera un perrito (convulsionándose como los perros cuando duermen) nwn.

Dahilo: º0º awwwww! mira! cómo se mueve! nwn ¬¬U (la patea) órale! levántate!  
Zilia: X.x ayyyyyyy! (ahora se convulsiona por los golpes) X.x T-T auch!  
----: Mumble mumble! no tengo tiempo!

El cuarteto bizarro mira desconcertado hacia abajo, donde un tipo salía de la posada, resoplando enojado y yendo hacia Ciudad Reloj Sur.

Dialirvi: O.o es Ingo??  
Zilia: Ingo?? quién es él? o.o  
Dr. Mario: 0.0  
Dahilo: o.o?  
Dialirvi: Ingo! ¬¬U vamos Zilia... INGO! aquí es el tipo líder de la caravana Gorman.  
Zilia: o.o? ahhhhh!  
Dr. Mario: ¬¬U nomás no.  
Dahilo: vamos a ver bakas! él tiene otra máscara!

Bajan como bólidos del techito de la campana cayendo "magistralmente" del lugar.

PAF

Ellos: X.x  
Dr. Mario: #0# ba-ba-baje BAJENSE DE MI! X-X  
Dialirvi: #0# si Dahilo me deja respirar! bájate caricatura!  
Dahilo: x.X si Zilia se saca! y no me digas caricatura!  
Zilia: x.X  
Dahilo: (la empuja hacia un lado) XO órale! estás bien pesada!  
Zilia: ¬¬U  
Dialirvi: (levantándose) u0uX Ok, vamos por el bigotes de burro!  
Dr. Mario: -.-X

Se levantan y después de sobarse y quitarse el polvo salen corriendo en dirección al norte del mismo lugar, donde se encontraba la alcaldía. Gorman entró y ellos lo siguieron como buenos metiches.

Tipa recepcionista: (al señor) n0n bienvenido a la Alcaldía de Ciudad Reloj... ah! Señor Gorman! otra vez aquí?  
Gorman: TT-TT ahora le traigo malas noticias a Madame Aroma.  
Madame Aroma: (saliendo como de rayo de su oficina) O.O qué ha dicho señor Gorman!? #0# PASE, PASE POR AQUÍ! RÁPIDO!

La mujer hace pasar al hombre, mientras los chicos se quedan con cara de ¿? ·-·UU

-¿CÓMO QUE NO TIENE SUFICIENTES ACTOS?  
Los de afuera: ·-·UU  
-MADAME! CÁLMESE! NO ME AHORQUE!  
-PERO AHORA NO TIENE?? Y CÓMO HARÁN EL ENSAYO DE HOY?!  
-MADAME! ME ASFIXIA!  
-Ok... pero resuélvalo de inmediato, señor Gorman, o sufrirá mi furia.  
-cof cof, no se preocupe Madame, trataré de hacerlo.

Y segundos después sale el hombre sobándose el cuello.

Gorman: (mirando al cielo como reclamándole a sus cuatro Dioses) 909 díganme! qué hago ahora?  
Dr. Mario: -.-X repítanme... ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?  
Dahilo: tratamos de conseguir una máscara!  
Gorman: (que había alcanzado a escuchar) máscara?  
Ellos: (poniendo cara de perrito puppy a medio morir) tiene alguna?  
Gorman: ¬.¬ claro! después de que un pájaro raro del pantano la dejara por ahí.  
Dr. Mario: ah!, nos la va a dar? n-n  
Gorman: no ¬.¬  
Dr. Mario: ¬¬X  
Dialirvi: ·o·U bueno, algo debe haber que podamos hacer... ¿o no?  
Gorman: (mirando detenidamente a Zilia y a Dahilo) ¬.¬ mm, uno de mis actos se enfermó, los dos enanitos que iban a hacer su rutina, ahora esta cancelado por que comieron hongos extraños -.-  
Dahilo: -.-X a quién le esta diciendo enanita??  
Dialirvi: por lo menos no te dice caricatura :D  
Zilia: u.u ya estoy acostumbrada...  
Gorman: oh no! no lo decía por ustedes! n-nU sólo decía que podrían sustituir el acto.  
Dr. Mario: (una mirada maliciosa adornó su rostro) ¬w¬ nosotros podemos ayudarle!

Corte de escena de la recepción de Ciudad Reloj Este a afuera del Bar Latte en el mismo lugar en la noche.

Los grillos cantaban en esa fresca noche, mientras nuestro cuarteto bizarro estaba en las afueras del bar.

Gorman: bueno, tienen alguna idea?  
Dialirvi: ¬o¬ no sé! no me mire a mi! mire a mi hermanillo.  
Dr. Mario: -w- claro! mire... ve a esas chicas? (señala a Dahilo y a Zilia que lo ven enojadas)  
Gorman: o.o si las veo, no soy bizco.  
Dr. Mario: ¬0¬ las ve... que bueno, por que yo no XD  
SUPER DUPER HIPER MEGA PLONK  
Dialirvi: ¬¬U  
Dahilo/Zilia: ¬¬UX  
Dr. Mario: o.ó ya OK, no se sulfuren u.ú mire tipo de bigotes alegres, ellas harán el (al tratar de hacer el sonido escupe) ssshhhhhhhhhhhhow.  
(N/A: XD chiste local...)  
(N/CA: ¬.¬ nomás tú lo entendiste)  
(N/A: u.ú)  
Gorman: (con carita soñadora) de veras? lo harían por mi?  
Zilia: o.ó oye! desde cuando eres nuestro manager?  
Dr. Mario: u0u desde que quieren conseguir una máscara para regresar a nuestro mundo ¬u¬ pero si se quieren quedar aquí...  
Dahilo: ¬.¬ chale, ok, pero SÓLO por eso u.ú ven Zilia, hija mía...  
Zilia: o.oUU que cosa?(nótese el acento chileno) ¬o¬ Dahilo! te estás pasando!  
Dialirvi: (le da un zape) u.ú órale!

Por eso, las dos chiquillas, ejem, chavas/niñas/adolescentes/humanas/seres vivos/ homo sapiens (aún tengo mis dudas XD)/organismos multicelulares se alejaron del grupo para planear una rutina en menos de lo que un Deku parpadea (O.O).

Dahilo: n.n listo!  
Zilia: ¬w¬ espero esté bien que hagamos una rutina, algo improvisada u.ú  
Gorman: TOT oh, claro que no! hagan lo que sea necesario! Madame Aroma ya verá si las metemos a ustedes en el carnaval dentro de cuatro días! (se mete al bar)  
Dialirvi: (a ellas) o.O pues que planearon?  
Zilia: n-n una pequeña demostración de karate y combinación de lima lama.  
Dialirvi: 0.0?  
Zilia: si! (se pone en posición) y yyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa! (golpea a Dialirvi) u.ú (hace una reverencia)  
Dialirvi: x.X OYE! QUE TE PASA!? o0ó  
Zilia: u.ú (se vuelve a poner en posición)  
Dialirvi: (se esconde detrás de Dr. Mario) TuT protégeme de la perv!  
Dr. Mario: TOT por qué yo?  
Dialirvi: TuT da miedo...  
Zilia: TENME MIEDO! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA cof cof X0x (avienta una bola de pelo) X.x  
Dialirvi: u0u eso le pasa por ser pelusa... (le pica con un palito)  
Dahilo: ¬¬U ya! Dialirvi! no la piques con el palito! (le avienta el palito muy lejos de ahí)  
Dialirvi: TOT mi palito!  
Dr. Mario: u.ú osh, ya entren!  
Dialirvi: TuT palito...  
Dahilo: (dándole palmaditas en la cabeza) ú,ù yaaa, ya baka...

Nuestro cuarteto bizarro entra en el Bar Latte, que al entrar tenía unas enormes escaleras hacia el subsuelo, y una barra grande con muchos banquillos. En un lado, un gran escenario, donde varios hombres arreglaban unas luces (que técnicamente eran pantallas con velas xD).

Dr. Mario: (bajando las escaleras) u0u Las enanitas ya llegaron!  
Zilia/Dahilo: ¬¬U  
Dialirvi: u.u (suspira)  
Gorman: #0# oh, claro! sólo esperen a que los gemelos terminen su ensayo...  
Zilia: #0# gemelos??? NOOOOOOOOOO (se va en un fondo de espiral)  
Dialirvi: (le da un zape) u.ú cálmate  
Zilia: X.x  
Dahilo: u.ú osh...

Nuestro cuarteto se sienta en una de tantas butacas que había ahí, cerca de la barra.  
Sobre el escenario aún en construcción estaban dos hombres, en efecto gemelos, de bigote y cabello castaño, uno vestía de rojo y el otro de azul, ambos hacían un número con pelotitas y ahora se disponían a hacer su rutina.

Gemelo de azul: #0# dime! gemelo payachito rojo!  
Gemelo de rojo: #0# qué quierech? payachito achul?  
Gemelo de azul: #0# no lo ché, payachito rojo! tú me aventachte echta pelotita!  
Gemelo de rojo: #0# pero yo no fui! gemelo payachito achul, fuichte tú!  
Gemelo de azul: #0# claro que no, gemelo payachito rojo, erech un mentirocho!  
Gemelo de rojo: #0# primero muerto! tipo que che pareche a mi! hijo de...!  
(hacen bolita de polvo mientras los demás tienen cara de ·-·UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU)  
Cuarteto bizarro: -.-U  
Dr. Mario: (con un sonsonete) ¬0¬ aburrido!  
Dialirvi: -.-z  
Dahilo: (despertando) -.o me perdí de algo? #0#  
Zilia: (con cara de ilusionada) #0# que bonitooooooooooo! que bella rutina! º-º  
Dialirvi: ¬.¬ extraña...  
Gorman: de acuerdo, ustedes dos! (señala a las jóvenes) suban! y hagan su rutina!  
Dialirvi: #0# vamos huercas! Ustedes pueden!

Las dos chavas suben al escenario, ante la mirada curiosa de los pocos miembros de la caravana y de Dialirvi y Dr. Mario riéndose a carcajadas (y eso que no habían empezado ¬¬U)  
Dahilo se puso a la derecha y Zilia a la izquierda.

Dr. Mario: (poniendo ambas manos al lado de su boca para que se escuchara mejor) BÁJENLAS! ¬0¬  
Caravana: shhhhhh!  
Dr. Mario: ¬.¬U  
Dahilo/Zilia: ·-·UU  
-sonido de viento-  
-toses-  
-más sonido de viento-  
-más toses... o.o estaban enfermos-

Y las chavas se ponen en posición de ataque.

Zilia: vamos Dahilo, por la máscara!  
Dahilo: ó.ò no lo sé! es que no puedo medir mis golpes...  
Zilia: TOT intentémoslo!  
Dahilo: OK  
Zilia: insúltame! así podré golpearte!  
Dahilo: muy bien... (piensa un poco) o0ó eres de mente sana!  
Dialirvi: o0o ooooh!  
Dr. Mario: 0-0  
Zilia: o.oUUUUUUUUU u.úXXXXX o0ó QUE DIJISTE! NIÑA DE LA TRENZA PSICÓPATA Y CARICATURA?  
Dahilo: TRENZA PSICÓPATA!? CARICATURA!? TE VOY A ENSEÑAR UNA TRENZA PSICÓPATA!  
-hacen bolita de polvo-  
Dialirvi: (echando porras) XO dénse! duro! que les duela!  
Dr. Mario: (con un cartelito que rezaba "bájenlas") uxú  
Gorman: #0# que genialidad! miren esos golpes!

Y después de que casi terminan destruyendo la escenografía (¿casi? la destruyeron por completo ¬¬U) Dialirvi tomó a Zilia y Mario tomó a Dahilo.

Dialirvi: n.nUUUUUUU que buena actuación! las felicito muchachas! (aún tomando a Zilia)  
Dr. Mario: o.o estuvo muy real! (aún tomando a Dahilo)  
Zilia: #0#XXXXX QUIÉN DIJO QUE ESTÁBAMOS ACTUANDO!?  
Dahilo: morirás enana!  
Zilia: ah si!? ven por mí! (se zarandea)  
Dialirvi: calma! huercas!  
Dahilo: no baka! no entiendes! o0ó morirás! (a Zilia)  
Dr. Mario: u0u chin! se me escapó! (nótese el sarcasmo y deja libre a la chica)

Cabe decir que Dahilo se lanzó haciendo una espectacular tacleada hacia Zilia, y por consiguiente a Dialirvi, y formaron una bolita de polvo, llevándose a la pobre, pobre de Dialirvi T-T (N/CA: ¬.¬ ajá...) ejem ¬¬U y fue cuando se jalaban de las greñas (Dahilo y Zilia pierden puntos en esto XD) que, sulfurada y echando chispas, desde en medio de la bolita de polvo salió Dialirvi.

Dialirvi: XO JIJAS DE SU MAL DORMIR! PORQUE DEMONIOS ME METEN EN ESTO!? #0# QUE NO VIERON BARNEY QUE NO APRENDIERON A RESPETARSE!?  
Ellas: o.oUUUU (escena congelada de Dahilo jalándole el pelo a Zilia y ésta con la trenza en la boca –XD-)  
Dr. Mario: TOT jue horrible!  
Dialirvi: XO VIERON O NO VIERON BARNEY!?  
Ellas: T-T si...  
Dialirvi: XO ENTONCES DISCÚLPENSE Y DEJEN DE PELEAR COMO VILES MENSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! (se le acaba el aire y cae hacia atrás) x.X  
Dr. Mario: T-T por fin se calló! gracias Dios mío!  
Zilia: T-T seh... Dialirvi sulfurada tiene razón, perdóname chica de larga trenza.  
Dahilo: ú.ù si... perdóname chica chilena pelusa pervertida... TOT  
(se abrazan)  
Dialirvi: x.X al fin!  
Dr. Mario: awwww yo quería ver sangre... T-T  
Ellas: ¬¬X  
Gorman: (llegando) n0n que buena rutina! muy real! son todas unas profesionales!  
Dialirvi: (por lo bajo) me lo jura? ¬.¬  
Gorman: #0# por eso les daré su recompensa!

Pero es interrumpido por dos jóvenes gemelas que llegan de improviso (N/A: o,o demasiados gemelos! X0x)

Marilla: señor Gorman... tenemos un pequeño problema.  
Gorman: eh? que quieren Rosas? ¬.¬X no ven que estoy en un negocio!?  
Judo: T-T pero, señor... nuestra danza aún no está lista! perdimos...  
Gorman: luego hablo con ustedes! u.ú vayan con el otro par de gemelos!  
Ellas: T-T si señor... (se retiran)  
Gorman: n-n en que estaba? ah, si! su recompensa! (saca la máscara Gorman y se la da al manager)  
Dr. Mario: nwn cuando quiera, para fiestas y posadas... las enanitas y sus babosadas!  
PAF!  
Dr. Mario: x.X  
Zilia/Dahilo: u.úXXXXXX  
Dialirvi: n.nU

OoOoO

Al día siguiente...  
-sonido de pajaritos- (N/A: la autora ambientó su compu -w-) (N/CA: X0x mis oídos!)  
Nuestro cuarteto bizarro –después de pasar la noche con la caravana gorman- iba de camino hacia la parte Este de Termina, mejor conocida como Ikana (¿por qué? no me pregunten u.ú)

Zilia: TOT no quiero ir a Ikana!  
Los otros tres: (arrastrándola) u.ú vamos!  
Guardia: alto ahí! (se interpone en su camino) no pueden salir sin un arma!  
Dr. Mario: u.ú tenemos un arma! (señala a las chicas) esa que aturde cuando grita, la otra es un perro, y una con una diabólica trenza con vida propia, (pone cara maliciosa y triunfante) ¬w¬ además, no contaba con mis poderes alquímicos u0u  
Guardia: ·-·UUUUUUUUU eh... eso es bueno?  
PLONK  
Dialirvi: ¬¬U osh! déjenos pasar!  
Dahilo: (amenazando con la trenza) o ya verá! muajajajajaja! X0x baka!  
Guardia: ·-·U está bien...

El hombre los deja pasar, y cuando salieron de Ciudad Reloj Este se encuentran con la esplendorosa y gran tierra de Termina.  
-Sonido de disco rayado-

Dialirvi: ¬o¬ pérense! se supone que el camino estaba luego luego (divisa hacia el frente a muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchos metros de distancia) ·-·U pero está lejísimos!

Y las columnas de piedra que caracterizaban el paso a Ikana estaban a varios metros de ahí, al horizonte. Resignados, sin más armas que su propia inteligencia (y una trenza u0u) avanzaron hacia el este, con el sol matutino dándoles en plena cara.  
Ya llevaban unos segundos de camino, cuando dos bolitas de luz se interpusieron en su trecho, amenazando a Dialirvi y ésta trató de pasar pero esas cosas no la dejaban.

Zilia: no! X0x más campamochas!  
----: qué campamochas ni que ocho cuartos! entréguenos su dinero!  
Dahilo: ·-· mi no entender!  
Dr. Mario: ah! unas moscas rateras! ¬¬U  
----: moscas!? (exclamó la otra lucecita) somos hadas!  
Dialirvi: hadas!? (encandilada por la cercanía de las luces) x.X pero... se supone que las hadas son buenas.  
----: pues nosotras no! Tael! quítales las rupias!  
Tael: ... si Tatl...  
Dialirvi: ah pérense! x.X son Tatl y Tael!  
Ellos: y?? ¬¬U  
Dr. Mario: X0x está peor! son las hadas del Skullkid!  
Tatl: o.oUUUUU cómo demonios sabes eso!?  
Zilia: ¬w¬ nosotros lo sabemos todo...  
Dialirvi: u.ú Ingo...  
Zilia: Ingo?? o.o?  
Dahilo: u.u bueno, sabemos quiénes son ustedes y dónde viven, sabemos que son hermanos, que están con el skullkid que fue poseído por la máscara de Majora y que una vez llegó Linkillo a rescatar su dimensión nwn  
Todos: o-oUUUUUU  
Dr. Mario: ¬.¬U no te gusta Zelda, verdad?  
Dahilo: nwn  
Tael/Tatl: ·-·UU ah...  
Tatl: ¬.¬U bueno, ése no es el punto, ENTRÉGUENOS SU COCHINO DINERO!  
Dialirvi: XO para que lo quieres si está cochino!?  
PLONK  
----: mejor déjenlos chicos, nos van a acusar.  
Tatl: (volteándose hacia atrás) pero... pero Skullkid! el dinero! T-T  
Skullkid: así es mejor...

Llegó el niño espantapájaros (no, esta vez no es gay), un niño perdido del bosque, sin rostro, con dos puntos luminosos como ojos y la vestimenta que lo caracteriza.

Dr. Mario: 0.0 eres un skullkid.  
Dialirvi: ¬¬U nooooooo! me lo juras!?  
Dr. Mario: ¬¬U  
Skullkid: Mmm (acercándose a ellos peligrosamente) si les robamos nos acusarían, verdad?  
Zilia: pues es robar, claro que lo haríamos u.u  
Dahilo: u.u pero que no robamos nosotros en ciudad (recibe un codazo de parte de Dialirvi) XO auch! T-T pero, buscamos máscaras!  
Ellos: shhhhh!  
Skullkid: máscaras? ustedes también?  
Tatl: u.ú oh no! de nuevo no!  
Dialirvi/Zilia: u.u yo dije lo mismo.  
Tatl: ustedes también son de Hyrule!?  
Dr. Mario: u.¬ no, somos de Subrosia...  
PLONK  
Dialirvi: u////////u ya Mario! es que no sabía! T-T  
Zilia: o.O que no éramos de la Tierra?  
Dahilo: se supone ¬¬U  
Dr. Mario: n.nU miren, nosotros tres presentes... (señala a todos menos a la pelusa) somos de un país llamado México, de un estado llamado Nuevo León...  
Dialirvi: ¬¬U dile tu dirección de una vez!  
Dahilo: XD  
Zilia: y yo soy de Chile n-n  
Skullkid/Tatl/Tael: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah... qué?  
PLONK  
-ellos se caen hacia atrás-  
Dr. Mario: ¬.¬X somos de otro país! entendido!?  
Los antes mencionados con slash: seh... -w-  
Skullkid: bueno, a todo esto, deben saber cómo regresar, no? (los demás asintieron) bueno, n-n puedo proporcionarles servicios, como venderles una flauta.  
Ellos: 0,0UUUUUUUUU  
Zilia: y para qué querríamos una flauta? ¬¬X  
Dialirvi: (le da un zape) u.ú la necesitamos para conseguir todas las máscaras! sólo recuerda la gorra conejo, necesitamos un instrumento especial.  
Zilia: T-T (sobándose el chichón) ahh!  
Skullkid: ¬-¬U quieren o no quieren la flauta? se las dejo bara bara ¬w¬ 80 rupias.  
Dialirvi: ok (le da las rupias y le quita la flauta de la mano) n-n gracias!  
-se van-  
Skullkid: 0.0U órale! debí haber pedido más dinero TOT  
Tatl: -.-UUUU tenían que ser hombres! XO órale par de cromosomas y! vámonos a conseguir algo de comer!

OoOoO

Ikana, tierra de muertos, donde las ánimas penan por una maldición antigua.  
Para llegar al valle de esta tierra, se tenía que pasar por un cementerio y luego subir una pared de varios metros de altura.  
El cementerio tenía una entrada de piedra y varios árboles secos que daban un aspecto más tétrico al lugar (menos mal que fueron de día TOT).

Zilia: menos mal que vinimos de día! TOT  
Dialirvi: ¬¬U en serio?  
Dr. Mario: órale! necesitamos conseguir las otras máscaras!  
Dahilo: lo dices muy fácil! a mi aún me duelen los golpes de ayer!  
Dialirvi: eso les pasa por emocionarse u.ú

Siguen caminando por el caminito (XD) mientras caminaban entre los árboles (N/A: ¬.¬U OK, mejor le paro) y llegan a un marco de piedra, de color ocre que era la entrada al Cementerio de Ikana.

Cartelito: CEMENTERIO DE IKANA

Dahilo: o.o dónde estamos?  
PLONK  
Dialirvi: ¬¬U  
Dr. Mario: en la playa!  
Zilia: no veo el mar... T.T pero veo a un extraño hombre jorobado con cara desfigurada que viene hacia nosotros caminando mientras arrastra los pies y lleva una pala sucia a la espalda.  
Extraño hombre jorobado con cara desfigurada que va hacia ellos caminando mientras arrastra los pies y lleva una pala sucia a la espalda: Hola jóvenes¿qué se les ofrece?  
Dahilo: n.n nada aquí pasándola...  
PAF  
Dahilo: auch! x.X  
Dialirvi: u.ú  
Dr. Mario: n.nUUU buen día... ¿buen hombre? ·-·U eh... buscamos o estamos en búsqueda de alguna máscara n.ñU  
Extraño hombre jorobado con cara desfigurada que iba hacia ellos caminando mientras arrastra los pies y lleva una pala sucia a la espalda: máscara? (N/A: ¬.¬U si! máscara! que no leyó?) (Extraño hombre jorobado con cara desfigurada que va hacia ellos caminando mientras arrastra los pies y lleva una pala sucia a la espalda: n.ñ no) (N/A: ¬¬U) máscara? creo que... yo tengo una, es una escalofriante careta (tiembla) hasta creo que llama a los espíritus de noche.  
Zilia: o.o porqué?  
Extraño hombre jorobado con cara desfigurada que va hacia ellos caminando mientras arrastra los pies y lleva una pala sucia a la espalda: cuando anochece, los stalchilds del lugar siempre van a molestarme a mi choza, yo sinceramente estoy aterrado.  
Dr. Mario: ándele ¬.¬ móchese con la máscara!  
Dialirvi: o.ó niño hiperactivo!  
PAF  
Dr. Mario: achis, ¬¬U y yo porqué no te puedo decir nada!?  
Dialirvi: u.u se pide con cortesía y respeto!  
Dahilo: n-n señor Dampe¿nos quiere dar la máscara por favor:3  
Dialirvi: ¬¬U niña, ni tú te la creíste...  
Dahilo: XP  
Dampe: claro, vengan a mi casa.

El hombre los lleva a su casa, y en breve ya tenían la máscara del capitán Keeta.

Dialirvi: n0n cero y van dos!

Nuestro cuarteto bizarro se encaminaba hacia el valle de Ikana, un viento árido llenó el lugar y los guays graznaban muy cerca de ellos.  
Al poco tiempo, después de sortear keeses, guays y bubbles trasnochadores, llegaron a una pared de roca con un seco y solitario árbol.

Zilia: genial! ¬¬U ahora cómo pasamos!  
Dialirvi: no tenemos un hokshoot...  
Dr. Mario: podría transmutar algo nwnU pero tengo hueva -.-U  
----: jejeje, se ve que unos muchachitos llenos de vida han llegado a Ikana...

Los muchachos voltearon a ver al dueño de esa voz, y era un tipo encapuchado con un punto rojo en la cara, que movía una vara como jugando con el viento.

Dialirvi: o0o oh dios mío! es el vendedor de Poes!  
Dr. Mario: esta re gacho! ¬¬U  
Dahilo: ¬¬X chale! ya baka! déjate de bakeces y déjanos subir! o sentirás la furia de mi trenza!  
Todos: o.oUUUUUUUUUUUU  
Dahilo: ¬¬U ya me enojé...

Y apareció una escalera de la nada, y el sujeto desapareció. El cuarteto pasó algo nervioso hasta la cima del valle.

El valle de Ikana era hermoso, para una persona muerta ¬¬U todo árido, seco, y el río que difícilmente llevaba unos litros de agua por segundo, movía la rueda de la casa de la caja musical.  
Nuestros chicos, como buenos metiches, y asustados de lo que los rodeaba, caminaban hacia la colorida casa y tocaron a la puerta, que en instantes se abrió dejando ver a una pequeña castaña pecosa algo bajita que con mucha amabilidad recibió a batazos al primero que se encontró.

----: XO ALÉJENSE DE NUESTRA CASA! ENGENDROS!  
Dr. Mario: x.X (noqueado en el piso)  
Dialirvi: o0o HERMANITO!  
Zilia: aaaaaaaah! cálmate niña!  
Dahilo: mataste al remedo de alquimista! x.X  
----: (otra voz, desde dentro) PAMELA! SON VISITANTES! DEJA DE GOLPEARLOS!  
Pamela: u.o! TOT perdón! pero pensé que eran monstruos!  
----: entren, entren viajeros.

La casa era muy, muy, pero muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy colorida; con una mesita en medio y ahí es donde pusieron al pobre, pobre de Mario T-T (N/A: 0.0 yo no escribí esto!) (N/CA: ¬.¬U si tú pusiste, "pobre, pobre de Dialirvi" por qué yo no pongo esto:3) ¬¬U como sea!

Padre de Pamela (porqué no sé cómo se llama XD): discúlpate Pamela u.ú no fue muy bueno lo que hiciste.  
Pamela:3 si papi... (a ellos) perdón por noquear a su amigo ;.; (con lágrima fingida)  
Dialirvi: u0u oh! no importa! le han dado peores!  
Padre de Pamela: y... ¿qué hacen en este peligroso lugar, jóvenes? Vienen a explorar Termina antes del Carnaval del Tiempo?  
Dahilo: o.o pues sí... eso dice el título del capítulo.  
PLONK  
Dialirvi: ¬¬U shh!  
Dahilo: nwn  
Zilia: u,uUU eh... es que buscamos máscaras para poder regresar a nuestro hogar  
Padre de Pamela: o.o máscaras? que tipo de máscaras?  
Dahilo: cualquier tipo de máscaras...  
Pamela: como la máscara que recogimos cerca del pantano, papi :3?  
Padre de Pamela: n-n claro! se las podría dar en cambio de que mi hija haya golpeado a su amigo... déjenme ir por ella. (baja al laboratorio)  
Pamela: nwn no quieren algo de comer?? para enmendarme con ustedes n-n  
Dialirvi: ..U claro! como quieras! n-n

La niña comenzó a prepararles la comida, mientras Mario ya se estaba reponiendo del tremendo golpe.  
Llegó el padre con una máscara de vendas en las manos y se la dio a Mario, haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia él.

Padre de Pamela: perdone a mi hija por favor...  
Dr. Mario: eh... si como sea u.u (tomando la Máscara Gibdo)  
PLONK  
Dialirvi: ¬¬U que niño!

Después de eso, comieron con ellos y se despidieron, agradeciéndoles y prometiendo que ya no volverían por esos lugares si no era necesario.  
Enfilaron al oeste del valle, donde estaba el Antiguo Castillo de Ikana, la puerta estaba rota y entraron.

Dialirvi: ¬¬U a qué venimos a este castillo?  
Dahilo: u.ú a pedir información! yo no me quiero meter al templo por la máscara del gigante!  
Zilia: º-º podría usar esa máscara y no sería tan pequeña... nwn  
Dialirvi: u.ú (le da un zape) chale mija! ¬¬U no sueñes tan lindo!  
Dr. Mario: u.ú ya vengan!

Pasaron por la enorme puerta, entrando a una amplia habitación con una enorme silla al fondo, había dos cortinas que dejaban entrar la magnífica luz solar y nuestro cuarteto estaba parado antes de entrar.

Dr Mario: ..U siento que algo saldrá mal... rápido alguien! sabe tocar la flauta?  
Ellas: ¬.¬ claro!  
Dr. Mario: es en serio! 0.0 siento que algo maligno y no chido pasará!  
Dialirvi: cálmate wey ¬.¬  
Dr. Mario: órale hermana! que para eso te quiero! (le avienta la bremen)  
Dialirvi: eu? (PAF) x.X hijo de...  
----: QUIÉN OSA DESPERTAR AL REY DE IKANA!?  
Dr. Mario: x0x valió! (le avienta la flauta)  
Dialirvi: x.x (doble paf) X-X oye!  
Dahilo: 00 miren! (señala al fondo)  
Zilia: TOT esqueletos!

En efecto mi querida pelusa u.ú (sonido de disco rayado) o.oUU emmm, seh... en efecto, había esqueletos al fondo, uno sentado en el trono y dos guardias a cada lado custodiando al primero, el que estaba sentado movía su maxilar inferior dejando escuchar el chirrido de los huesos y una voz de ultratumba.

----: quiénes osan entrar a esta cámara a sacarnos de nuestro sueño!?  
Ellos: ..UU eh...  
----: insolentes! han hablado! y no les dije que podían hacerlo!  
Dahilo: ¬¬ oiga! nosotros venimos buscando información para conseguir una máscara!  
----: máscara? ja! no sacarán nada de aquí! A ELLOS! (les ordena a los dos esqueletos que se lanzan al ataque)  
Esqueletos: GRRROARRRRR!  
Ellos: o0o AH!  
Dr. Mario: Dialirvi! toca la flauta! usa la marcha bremen! acuérdate del juego!  
Dialirvi: eh? x.X qué cosa?  
Zilia: ¬¬U hey! esa es mi frase!  
Dialirvi: o.ó claro! (se pone la máscara y se lleva la flauta a la boca, comenzando a tocar sin sentido)  
Dahilo: X0x la marcha bremen!  
Dialirvi: no me la sé!  
Zilia: corran!

Cada uno se fue a las diferentes esquinas de la habitación, Dialirvi ni sabía tocar la flauta, pero ahí es cuando la máscara hace efecto (chan chan chan... musiquita de terror) se volvió a llevar la flauta a la boca y entonó la marcha bremen.  
El trío vió desde sus esquinas a la chica, y a los dos esqueletos que se miraron entre si y... ..U achis! Co-autor! ven!  
CA:3 mande?  
A: es cierto? oo?  
CA: simón u.ú  
A: ah bueno... comenzaron a bailar! Oo siguiendo el compás de la marcha.

Dr. Mario: llévalos a la luz! #0#  
Dahilo: no! a la luz no!  
Zilia: (le da un codazo) no es ESA película! u.ú  
Dr. Mario: ¬¬U cállense!

Dialirvi llevó a los dos esqueletos a la luz, donde desaparecieron.

----: AH! MIS INUTILES AYUDANTES NO PUDIERON CON USTEDES! pero ya bien dicen! (se levanta y saca un escudo y una gran espada) o.ó Igos du Ikana lo hará mejor!

El gran esqueleto avanza hacia ellos, que ya se habían reunido.

Dr. Mario: (con una mano en la barbilla) u.ú para este caso también hay una solución... o.o! (compara a las chicas) #0# Zilia! ven!  
Zilia: qué cosa? (se acerca y el niño le pone la careta de Keeta de sopetón) x.X (la avienta enfrente del Rey)  
Dialirvi: no manches! si querías matarla me hubieras avisado!  
Dr. Mario: ¬.¬X cállate y mira!  
Dahilo: 0.0  
Igos: (ve a la chica mareada con la máscara y se detiene) KEETA! ERES TÚ!? ... pero... eres... ERES TAN PEQUEÑO!  
PLONK  
El trío: uuuuuuuuuuuuuh!  
Zilia: u.úXX chin ya me enojé! (se quita la careta y la avienta con el trío) O0Ó NADIE ME DICE ENANA TRES VECES SEGUIDAS EN UN CAPÍTULO! (se voltea que echa chispas hacia Dialirvi) niña... transfórmame o.ó  
Dialirvi: 0.0 segura?!  
Zilia: XO hazlo! te lo ordeno como tu mayor!  
Dialirvi: ..U si, si... cof cof PELUSA!  
Dahilo: oh baka!

¿Cabe decir que Zilia se transformó en pelusa? ¬.¬U

Dahilo: mira! pelusita! tus huesitos!  
Pelusa: nwn wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaf! o.ó (ve a Igos) grrrrrrrrrrrrr ¬-¬XX  
-ESCENA CENSURADA-

-10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS- 0.0

-20 MINUTOS DESPUÉS- ¬¬U  
-ÁNDENLE QUE SE ME ACABAN LOS AVISOS!-

Se ve una pila de huesos y Pelusa diabólicamente sentada a un lado de ellos.

Pelusa: jejeje ¬w¬XX  
Dialirvi: ..U buena chica! ven pelusina! pelusina!  
Pelusa: n0n wuaff! (va alegremente)  
Dahilo: u.ú zape mortal! (se lo da y la chica cae noqueada)  
Dialirvi: nwn gracias Dahilo.  
Dahilo: de nada baka :D  
Dr. Mario: (viendo la pila de huesos) o,o hola?  
Igos: x.X oh dioses! me han ultrajado!  
Ellos: ..U  
Igos: T-T ok, perdí... les daré toda la información que quieran.  
Dr. Mario: u.¬ usté sabe dónde hay alguna máscara por aquí?  
Igos: si... tenemos la máscara del gigante... (silba) (N/A cómo? no pregunten ¬¬) u0u Belén! ven por favor!

Se escuchan pasos no muy consistentes, y de la puerta principal viene caminando un Redead... en este caso una Redead porque tenía un moñito rosa :3 cargando con la máscara susodicha. Y la deja a un lado de la pila de huesos.

Igos:3 gracias cariño...  
Belén: #0# (grito de Redead) (N/CA: que gran tecnología de audio tenemos o.o) (N/A: nwn se lo imaginan!)  
Ellos: ..UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
Igos: tómenla! n-n  
Dr. Mario: (tomando algo dudoso la mascara) eh, gracias...  
Dahilo: aquí en Ikana aún hay máscaras?  
Igos: creo que una... pero la tiene uno de esos inútiles soldados de Ciudad Reloj que hacen guardia en el camino hacia aquí.  
Trío: (Zilia aun estaba noqueada) oO guardia?

**FLASHBACK**

En el camino hacia Ikana...

Zilia: n0n miren! un guardia! (señalando a un círculo de rocas)  
Los demás: (la ignoran y siguen caminando)  
Zilia: T-T (guarda su lente de la verdad) T.T (la rodean flamas azules)

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Igos: saben dónde?  
Trío: oO ehh, no n.ñ  
Dialirvi: tal vez Zilia sepa n-n (la carga) muchas gracias!  
Igos: n-n de nada... (los chicos se van) Oo esperen! ayuda! TOT (silencio) T.T me quedé en el suelo!

OoOoO

**x.X fin del capítulo!**

**Aleluya! aleluya! aleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeluuuuuuuuuuuuyaaaa!  
x.X nos tardamos un buen para este cap! tenemos que pensar en las próximas cuatro máscaras! y quedan dos capítulos! n-n  
N/CA: al fin! ¬¬U  
n-nU responderemos a los reviews... en otra ocasión! XD**

**Notas finales de la Autora: #.# ni idea! alguien déme una colación! nwn muajajaja! yo sé quién se llama Belén y ustedes no! XP  
Notas finales del Co-autor: nada... ¬-¬**

**Y ahora si! o.ó les exijo dejen review! xD (no pelados por favor, en esos casos sólo se ignoran nwn)**


	5. Capítulo cuatro

**Observamos una oficina con una enorme pila de papeles sobre el escritorio.**

**Dialirvi: #0# no manches weeeeeeeeey!**

**Saliendo detrás de la pila de papeles se ve a Dialirvi.**

**Dialirvi: #-# dios mío! qué es esto después de todo?  
Mario: (saliendo de quién sabe dónde) :D son cartas amenazantes -w-  
Dialirvi: o.O más?! -o- (las quema haciendo que su bro chasqueara los dedos) -w-Uu pa qué quiero cerillos si tengo a este remedo de alquimista! (lo abraza) n0n  
Mario: x.X oh déjame en paz! odio los sentimientos! ¬¬X  
Dialirvi: o.ó odiar es un sentimiento!  
Mario: ·-·UU chale...  
Dahilo: (de nuevo saliendo de quién sabe dónde) n0n HOLAS! que onda bakas! (ve al Mario y le da un coscorrón) vagabundo! n0n  
Mario: X.x odio el dolor! (sobándose la cabeza)  
Dialirvi: nwn llegaste temprano!  
Dahilo:D yo siempre baka!  
Dialirvi: ¬¬U no te emociones.  
Dahilo: ¬¬X  
Zilia: (llegando) n-n o.o qué cosa?  
PLONK  
Dialirvi: ash! ¬¬u ya llegaron! comencemos el cap!  
Mario: no!  
Ellas: no!? o.oU  
Mario: u.u no me opongo...  
Dialirvi: ¬¬U como sea... comencemos.  
Dahilo: n0n ahora yo digo las advertencias!  
Zilia: o.o advertencias? de qué? #0# Dialirvi! pusiste un lemon!  
Dialirvi: 0.0UUUUU ¬¬XXXXX QUE TE PASA SONSA!? NO SOY TÚ!  
Zilia: T-T ok, sólo no me pegues! ¬¬  
Dahilo: nwn puedo continuar!?  
Dialirvi:D claro!  
Dahilo: bueno :3 pequeños spoilers de Majora´s Mask... si no lo han jugado absténgase de leer! n-n**

OoOoO

**Capítulo 4 "...Aún explorando Termina"**

Nuestro cuarteto bizarro caminaba a marchas forzadas hacia el campo de Termina. Pasando por el ya pasado trayecto de Ikana, Zilia aún continuaba noqueada mientras Dialirvi la cargaba. Llegaron hasta ese misterioso y diabólico círculo de piedras, casi pegado a una pared.

Dahilo: será allí baka?  
Dr. Mario: #0# transmutación! (trata de correr pero una mano en su hombro se lo impide)  
Dialirvi: u.ú hoy no...  
Dr. Mario: T-T aw  
Dialirvi: u0u chirrin chin chin (tira a Zilia al piso y la comienza a esculcar, sacando de un bolsillo el lente de la verdad y un papelito enrollado) vaya, que cosas trae ésta en su blusa XD (lee el papelito) O.O oh... (sigue leyendo) O.O OH! X0x ES UNA PERVERTIDA!  
Dahilo: a ver! n0n (le quita el papelito y lo comienza a leer) O.O! (le sangra la nariz) X.x! NO MANCHES BAKA! QUE PERVERSIÓN!  
Dr. Mario: ¬.¬ ilusas... a ver! (le quita el papelito y lo lee) O.O!!! X0x MIS OJOS SANGRAN! SUFRO! SUFRO MUCHO! x0X  
Dialirvi: WAAAAAAAAAAAA PERO QUE LE PASA A ELLA!? (la patea) ¬/////¬ déjenme ya buscar a ese tipo (mira por el lente de la verdad) mmm, nada...  
Dahilo: (con un rollo en la nariz que sacó de quién sabe dónde) TxT chinelas baka... por eso se me rompió el monitor XD  
Dr. Mario: X.X (con un parche en cada ojo) chale! no veo! (se pega contra una columna) X.X  
Dialirvi: ¬¬ (sigue mirando por el lente)  
(N/A: en LAEH, Zilia consigue el lente u.ú por si no leyeron ese fic xD)  
Dialirvi: #0# señor! señor! sí! usted el tipo invisible dentro del círculo misterioso y diabólico de piedras. Sí usted! el de cara de baboso! ¬.¬ quítese la máscara!

Dentro del círculo misterioso y diabólico aparece un soldado de Ciudad Reloj. Para no hacerlo largo se llama Shiro y créanme u.ú así se llama! XD una que se cultiva en videojuegos -w- (le sale un regenerator por detrás, sonriendo diabólicamente) T.T amigo! #0#  
(sonido de disco rayado)  
Esto nada que ver! ¬¬U OK, sigamos con la no-historia...

Shiro: #-# solucionaron cómo quitarme esta tonta maldición! De nuevo...  
Dr. Mario: X.X (aún con los parches) órales... ya dennos la uta máscara!  
Dahilo: ¬¬U  
PAF  
Dr. Mario: X.X chale! por qué la agresión!  
Dahilo: no digas sandeces:P  
Dialirvi: (recibiendo la máscara) muchas gracias n-n  
Shiro: que le pasó a su amiga? o.o  
Dialirvi: a quién? u0u  
Shiro: a ella (señala a Zilia noqueada)  
Dialirvi: ah! o,o en realidad importa? ¬¬U  
Los demás: n-ñ no...  
Dialirvi: OK (la jala de un pie) vámonos chavos!

El cuarteto bizarro sale de Ikana.

OoOoO

Caminaban por las afueras de Ciudad Reloj, yendo hacia la misma Ciudad.

Zilia: (reaccionando) #0# auuu... x.X qué cosa?  
PLONK  
Dialirvi: ¬¬U chale mija, ni noqueada hablas cosas coherentes xD  
Dr. Mario: T-T mis ojitos! regresaron a la normalidad! X-x la luz! ME QUEMA!  
Dialirvi/Dahilo: u.ú  
DOBLE PAF  
Dr. Mario: x.X  
Zilia: X.o qué pasó? TOT me duele la cabeza!  
Dahilo: nwn la transformación de Pelusa a Zilia es más dolorosa...  
Zilia: T-T ustedes me golpearon?  
Dahilo: TwT ya baka, era necesario...  
Dialirvi: eh! que no eran ésas unas chavas que estaban con Gorman? (señalando al frente)  
Dahilo: #0# si! eran unas gemelas!  
Zilia: X0x no! gemelos no!  
PAF  
Dialirvi: ¬¬U cálmate!

En efecto, a las afueras de Ciudad Reloj Este estaban las dos gemelas danzantes, buscando por todos lados algo.  
Ellas no los notaron y siguieron en su labor.

Judo: T-T te dije que no la dejaras en el techo...  
Marilla: u.ú y cómo iba a saber que se la iban a robar?  
Judo: bueno... ¿y cómo estás tan segura de que es por aquí?  
Marilla: no lo sé... pero ese tipo del globo iba por el este.  
Dr. Mario: o0o tipo del globo!?  
Judo/Marilla: o0O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Marilla: T.TUU quién o qué eres tú!?  
Dr. Mario: ¬¬U oye oye, no agreda mija, queremos ayudar.  
Dialirvi:3 qué pachó? #0# (con sonsonete de payasito)  
PAF  
Zilia: n0n hasta que me vengué!  
Dialirvi: ¬.¬XXXXXXXX (la jala de los pelos) o0ó qué te pasa!?  
Dahilo: o,o órale...  
Rosas: ..U  
Judo: qué quieren de nosotras!?  
Dialirvi: x.n pues nada más saber quién se llevó su máscara.  
Marilla: y para qué lo querrían saber? Forman parte de los bomber?  
Ellos: (se miran entre sí, y asienten rápidamente)  
Judo: T0T que bien! un tipo montado en un globo rojo y vestido de verde con un reloj al cuello se robó la máscara de nuestro maestro kamaro, sin ella no recordamos la danza!  
Marilla: y sin la danza no podemos participar en el carnaval, y tendremos que hacer una nueva.  
Dahilo: y a dónde creen que se la llevó el tipo?  
Judo: creemos que fue al oeste, pero estamos revisando todos los alrededores.  
Marilla: T-T aunque creo que tendremos que resignarnos con perder la máscara.  
Dialirvi: D: que pena...  
Dr. Mario: por qué que pena!?  
Dialirvi: u.ú (le da un codazo. Y le dice por lo bajo) shh, tenemos una oportunidad de obtener esa máscara ¬u¬  
Zilia: o.o qué cosa!?  
Dialirvi: ¬u¬ shh... eh, Rosas n.ñ que lástima, pero de seguro podrán hacer una danza nueva,  
Judo: T-T si, ya nos resignamos a perderla.  
Dahilo: ;-; me da pena por ustedes bakas...

Deshechas y con flamas azules rodeándolas, entraron a Ciudad Reloj las hermanas Rosa. El cuarteto bizarro después de mirarse unos segundos, salieron corriendo en dirección a la bahía.

Diez minutos después...

Todos bofeados por tremenda carrerita xD

Dahilo: x.X puff puff, tenemos que llegar.  
Dialirvi: sigan, sigan!  
(se escucha musiquita del episodio de bob esponja donde se esta arrastrando atado a un ancla)  
Dr. Mario: T-T puff, amigos... dónde están cuando se necesitan?  
Zilia: x.X (es llevada por Dahilo arrastrándola)  
Dialirvi: pues qué le pasó? ¬¬U  
Dahilo: T0T se dio en la ma...ceta.  
Dr. Mario: ¬¬U otra vez, caricatura? Cuídala bien.  
Dahilo: ¬.¬U no soy caricatura!  
Dialirvi: YA DEJEN DE PELEAR! Y LLEGUEMOS!  
Dr. Mario: T-T hey, pero...  
Dialirvi: QUE SE CALLEN! TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR!  
Dr. Mario: T.T pero... ya llegamos (le señala hacia atrás)  
Dahilo: ·-·UUUUUU  
Dialirvi: u.ú Y POR QUE DEMONIOS NO ME DICES!? XO  
Dr. Mario: u.ú

Cambio de escena de afuera de la bahía a... la bahía xD

Los chicos (Zilia ya había despertado xD) admiraron el hermoso paisaje que se levantaba antes sus ignorantes ojos. El agua cristalina refulgía con la luz del sol, la arena blanca y el mar que bañaba con su oleaje la orilla.  
(sonido de disco rayado)

Dr. Mario: (con el mismo sonsonete) aburrido!  
TRIPLE PAF  
Ellas: u.ú  
Dr. Mario: T-T le voy a llamar al DIF  
Dialirvi: aquí no hay! (dijo maliciosa)  
Zilia: miren por allá! (señala a la derecha)

El cuarteto camina hacia la derecha de la bahía, donde rocas enormes entraban al mar, formado un rompeolas. Había un tipo cerca de una roca, era un tipo extraño, más bajito que Zilia (o.o se puede?) se tapaba afanosamente su cuerpo despojado de toda ropa (N/A: forma más elegante de decir que ESTABA ENCUERADOOOOOO! XD) (N/CA: O.O hay pornografía!) (N/A: ¬¬U)

Tipo desnudo: ;o; malditas piratas! me robaron mi ropa!  
Ellos: O.oUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
Dr. Mario: xD (aguantándose la risa)  
Ellas: (tapándose los ojitos)  
Zilia: (mirando entre dedos) o.o señor ..U algún motivo especial para que se ande bronceando de cuerpo entero?  
SUPER DÚPER HIPER MEGA PLONK AL CUADRADO  
Dialirvi/Dahilo: ¬-¬UUUUUUU O SEA! NO ES OBVIO LO QUE GRITÓ AHORITA!?  
Zilia: T-T  
Dr. Mario: ;w; (se sigue aguantando la risa) y dime amigo, qué más te robaron?  
Tipo desnudo: ;o; toda mi ropa y una máscara que me encontré por un viaje que hice...  
(sonido de viento)  
Ellos: ·o·UUlll ERES TINGLE!?  
Tingle: ;-; si, así me llamo, por?  
Ellas: X.xlll waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, tenemos que ir a vomitar ;-;  
Dr. Mario: ah... AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAA HORA SI ME LA CURO MÁS!  
Tingle: ;.; no se rían de mí, el pobre hada Tingle. ToT esas piratas se llevaron mis cosas y ahora no tengo cómo regresarme a mi casa.  
Dr. Mario: (a lo lejos ya casi dentro de la fortaleza pirata) que lástima! bye!

Dejan a Tingle solo y desnudo. Que se quedó igual, lamentándose su pérdida.

OoOoO

Dialirvi: estuvo bien dejarlo así sin ayudarlo?  
Dr. Mario: u0u simón, además, necesitamos la máscara que está aquí y ya.  
Zilia: pero¿dónde estará la máscara? Esta fortaleza es enorme!  
Dialirvi: (mirando el agua) tenemos que nadar...  
Dahilo: nadar? T.T se va a mojar mi trencita ;o;  
Ellos: ¬¬U  
Dahilo: ;o; OK

Y entraron a la salada agua... (y nadaron, y bucearon...) llegando adentro de la fortaleza pirata. Salieron por un pequeño hoyito, que daba a unas escaleras, que a su vez daban a una fosa de mucha profundidad (¬¬) y donde estaban dos barcos con dos piratas cada uno, vigilando el lugar.

Pirata 1: ¬¬U ay sonsa! no manches! o sea! #0# quítate ese asqueroso top, que nada que ver!

(sonido de disco rayado)

Ellos: (desde su escondite) eh!? ·3·?  
Dr. Mario: ah, no frieguen, son fresas?

Pirata 2: ay, perdóname amigui, pero te lo juro, te lo juro por el diosito buena onda que no lo vuelvo a hacer n.n  
Pirata 1: mas te vale we... 9.9  
Pirata 2: creo que la Aveil nos llama amigui -3-  
Pirata 1: vayamos... (se van)  
(N/A: todo lo de las piratas imagínenselo en tono extremadamente fresa ¬¬U)

Dahilo: ¬¬U chale, nomás esto faltaba.  
Zilia: la máscara la tendrá Aveil?  
Dialirvi: ay no manches we, de veras? -3-  
PAF  
Dr. Mario: ¬¬U  
Dialirvi: x.X se pega! qué quieren!? (se soba la cabeza)

Rodearon todo el lugar y llegaron a una puerta... y entraron (¬¬U), llegando a una habitación donde tal vez guardaban las armas, llena de barriles y sables largos.

Zilia: #0# woooo, esto es genial! (tomando un sable) :D  
Ellos: O.oU (retroceden un paso... o dos...)  
Zilia: #-# ok... (deja el sable donde mismo) No Zilia, no robes hoy u0u  
Dialirvi: ¬-¬ eh... Zilia?  
Zilia: n.n si?  
Dialirvi: u.ú nada...  
Zilia: o.o? que cosa?  
PLONK  
Dahilo: #-#  
Dr. Mario: ¬¬U qué perdida de líneas tan ilusa!  
Dialirvi: D: no se me ocurre nada!  
Dahilo: 0.0 la máscara!  
Ellos: donde!?  
Dahilo: n-ñ no sé...  
Ellos: ¬¬X (toman un machete o sable 9.9) Dahilo...  
Dahilo: ToT  
----: y como conseguimos ese tonto objeto de poco valor we... mejor tirémoslo al mar y que se lo lleve la tortuga ¬¬U (tono fresota) we...  
----: ay no! (tono fresa again) mejor que se compre una caja, que le pague al cartero de Ciudad Reloj, y que se mande a otro lado we!  
Cuarteto: ·3·UU  
----: claro que no! (tono ofendido y fresa) yo le quité esta cochinada al sujeto ese sin ningún sentido de la moda! o sea! mayas verdes y mameluco de cuerpo entero we... ¿en qué mundo vive?  
----: y no te olvides de ese gran reloj...  
----: ah si! SU RELOJ WE! QUE SE LO COMA UNA BIO DEKU BABA! estaba horrible!  
Dr. Mario: debaten sobre la ropa de Tingle? han de tener la máscara!  
Dahilo: lleguemos a esa habitación.  
----: (tono fresa) no es necesario we.

Los cuatro voltearon lentamente y crispados de la espalda, viendo a cinco piratas con sables en mano viéndolos con cara de pocos amigos.

Zilia: ;o; por qué no, señorita pirata?  
PLONK  
Dialirvi: ¬¬U perdónele la vida!  
Dr. Mario: n-ñ mejor no...  
Zilia: ¬¬U  
Dahilo: u.ú mmm... NEMBE BAKA! NO MANCHEN! NO PERMITIRÉ QUE NOS INGUEN!  
Piratas: Oo!!

Escena censurada.

Se ve a Dahilo limpiándose las manos, y los otros tres con cara de "Oo".

Dahilo: n-n vamos por esa máscara baka n0n

Los otros tres la siguen con cara de "..U", después de eso, no podían negarle nada, por ahora.

Llegaron a una habitación más grande, con muchos tesoros tirados por el lugar. Estaba vacía, a no ser por ellos.

Zilia: busquen la máscara!

-10 minutos después-

Dialirvi: ¬¬U es raro que aún no vengan por nosotros...  
Dr. Mario: u0u será por que les transmuté un celular?  
Ellas: o.O qué?  
Dr. Mario: xD y con eso se quedaron picadas...

Flash back

Dr. Mario: ¬w¬ no me ven, hora de transmutar una pequeña distracción.

Se pone sus guantecillos a la Roy Mustang (D: cruel realidad si los tiene) y con un chasquido alquímico mágico diabólico de sus dedos sale un celular Movistar (no nos pagan por esto) con cámara y toda la cosa. Y lo deja específicamente afuera de una puerta que decía "Baño de damas".

Dr. Mario: o.o pero si sólo son damas...  
Autora: ¬¬U y? algún reclamo?  
Dr. Mario: u.ú si  
Autora: O.ó cuál?  
Dr. Mario: nwn no lo sé...  
Autora: ¬¬U ya ahora Dr. Mario regresa mágicamente con las otras tres y el ente poderosísimo que es la autora le quita sus guantes...  
Dr. Mario: o.ó oye!  
Co-autor: (saliendo detrás de la autora) dáselos al niño... (bien tipo amigo)  
Autora: T-T ok ( se los regresa) ya regresa niño danonino ¬¬U  
Dr. Mario:3 ok... (se va)

Fin flash back

Dr. Mario: n-n  
ellas: ..U  
Dialirvi: como sea...  
Zilia: ya nos vamos? uou  
Dahilo: porqué baka?  
Zilia:3 porque tengo la máscara desde hace unos cinco minutos.  
Dahilo/Dialirvi: Y POR QUE NO DIJISTE NADA!?  
Zilia: ;w; estaba entretenida la historia de Dr. Mario.  
Ellas: ¬¬U  
Zilia: ;o; ahora ahuequen el ala...  
Dr. Mario: por qué? o.o  
Zilia: por que todas las piratas fresas están detrás de ustedes...

Y nuestro cuarteto hizo efectivo el refrán que dice "Más vale decir que aquí corrió que aquí quedó" xD.

Cambio de escena de fortaleza pirata a... Afuera de Ciudad Reloj norte. o.o qué rápidos.

Ellos: x.X (noqueados por tremenda carrerita)  
Dr. Mario: (bien bofe) xox  
Zilia: mis... pulmones...  
Dialirvi: x.x  
Dahilo: x0X

Quedaron un rato ahí tiradillos, recuperando el aire. El sol de Termina les comenzó a calar, y resignados, caminaron hacia los hongos de piedra que estaban afuera de Snowhead. Tomando la sombra.

Dr. Mario: (como lagartijo al sol, sobre un hongo) -w- esto es taaaan Mario...  
Dahilo: (bajo el hongo) -.-U no me digas que ahora le va a dar el complejo de Super Mario BROS.  
Dialirvi: ¬.¬ qué comes que adivinas?  
Dr. Mario: n0n I'ts me, Mario! (salta del hongo y se da en la...)  
Dr. Mario: x.X  
Zilia: ;w; se ve tan cute.  
Dialirvi: ¬.¬UUU asalta cunas.  
Zilia: o.ó yo no soy asalta cunas! por si no lo sabías (dijo ufana) yo tengo alguien a quien querer u0u  
Ellas: 0.O?  
Dahilo: quién podría estar tan ciego como para hacer eso?  
Zilia: T-T eso mismo pregunté yo...  
Dr. Mario: oigan! montón de huercas! Hay una máscara en snowhead?  
Zilia: snowhead? creo...  
Dialirvi: la de don Gero.  
Dahilo: nn qué esperamos bakas?

El cuarteto comienza a caminar y empieza a subir la empinada cuesta nevada hacia snowhead.  
Era un paso altísimo, con muchas estalactitas de hielo y roca amenazando con caer.

Dialirvi: (abrazándose a si misma) hace frío...  
Los demás: (congelados) ¬¬U júramelo  
Dialirvi: T,T que Link no había roto el hechizo en esta cochina montaña?  
Zilia: será por que es invierno?  
PLONK  
Dahilo: tal vez...

Y siguieron caminando, pasando por los parajes nevados y con muchos pinos, y las laderas escarpadas de la montaña de donde de vez en cuando salía una pequeña avalancha.

BROOOOOOOM

Ellos: (enterrados en la nieve) x.X  
Autora: u0u qué débiles!  
Ellos: x.X  
Dahilo: ven aquí! ¬.¬U  
Autora: n-n no

Sigamos con la no-historia... después de esos pequeños inconvenientes, al fin lograron llegar al valle en la montaña, que estaba semi nevado. Una cabaña con una enorme chimenea cortaba el paisaje, y el riachuelo que aún no se congelaba le daba música al lugar.  
Había un pequeño lago junto a una pared que parecía para rapel, donde había muchos lirios y también cinco (o seis) ranas.  
Nuestro cuarteto, como buenos metiches, llegaron hasta las ranas.

Dialirvi: n0n holaaaaaaaaaaaaa ranas!  
Ellos: ..U (se alejan un paso)  
Rana 1: croak! bienvenidos a snowhead!  
Rana 2: somos el grupo cantor de Don gero!  
Rana 3: y cantamos!  
Ellos: ·3· de veras?  
Rana 1:D no!  
Ellos: ¬3¬U  
Rana 2: ;D  
Dr. Mario: nosotros estamos buscando una máscara, no saben dónde podría haber? ¬.¬  
Rana 2: mmm ribbit! máscara? como la que está en el fondo del lago?  
Zilia: o.O de veras?  
Rana 3: pero es nuestra n-n ribbit!  
Rana 1: si la quieren...  
Rana 2: tienen que cantar con nosotros...  
Ellos: ..XX ni locos!  
Rana 1: tons no hay máscara n-n  
(N/A: n-n me encantan los regionalismos que le pongo a los personajes xD)  
Ellos: -.- (se hacen bola)  
Dr. Mario: opino que vendamos ancas de rana...  
Dialirvi: opino que te calles.  
Zilia: T.T no se cantar...  
Dahilo: yo no sé ni hablar.  
Dialirvi: u.ú esto es muy confuso.  
Zilia:D Dialirvi! y qué pasa si tú y tu bro cantan la que estaban cantando cuando hablábamos por msn!?  
Dr. Mario: ·o·lll chilena loca!  
Dialirvi:D buena idea!  
Dr. Mario: me rehúso!  
Autora: ellas pelearon u.ú ustedes cantan!  
Dr. Mario: es más humillante cantar u.ú  
Rana 1: se pusieron de acuerdo ribbit!?  
Zilia: ;w; si, Dialirvi va a cantar (se acerca a Dahilo y le dice por lo bajo) ¬o¬ me estoy vengando  
Dialirvi: te escucho perv u-ú  
Rana 2: como sea, canten!  
Dialirvi: o.ó órale wey, a cantar!  
Dr. Mario: T-T esto es tan no chido ToT

Los dos se paran enfrente de las ranas, con las otras dos pequeñas chavas detrás de ellos.

(8) Volverán, volverán, los recuerdos del ayer,

Si pudiéramos regresar a esos días

De cuando reía junto a ti.

Todo en piezas ya volvió a quedar.

Como un trabajo en cristal

Y recogiendo piezas de mi memoria

Tú realizaras, cosas sin igual

Después de que los pierdas

El mundo sin ti, ya no es igual,

Es como un rompecabezas

Están en piezas incompletas y perdidas

Porque es imposible  
remplazarte y también olvidarte.

Por favor, por favor detén el tiempo, por favor,

Y talla tu silueta aquí, aquí mi pecho, para no olvidarte.

Si tal vez, si tal vez estuviera permitido

Estaría bien  
aun si sacrifico todo

Por esa sonrisa una vez mas...

Por esta llamada "realidad"

Estamos conectados tú y yo,

A pesar de hacer esto no soñaremos

Sin embargo, buscaremos más, solo por que hay,

Por esa luz que ilumina la oscuridad

Volverán, volverán, los recuerdos del ayer

Si pudiéramos regresar a esos días, cuando reía junto a ti.

Por favor, por favor detén el tiempo, por favor,

Y talla tu silueta  
aquí en mi pecho  
para no olvidarte.

Si tal vez, si tal vez estuviera todo bien,

Estaría bien si sacrifico todo

Por esa sonrisa una vez mas... Una vez mas...(8)

Ellos: u0u  
Todos: ..lll  
(sonido de viento)  
Dahilo: woooooooooooooo, que genial!  
Zilia: o.o  
Ranas: ..U  
Ellos: xP  
Dr. Mario: máscara!  
Rana 1: ·o· claro! (nada hacia el fondo del estanque y le da la máscara)  
Dr. Mario: (con la máscara) wiiiiiiii, n0n tenemos otra!  
Dialirvi: vámonos ñiñas nwn (a ellas)  
Dahilo/Zilia: n.n sip!

OoOoO

Dahilo: ahora el último lugar es el pantano...  
Dialirvi: T.T pantano?  
Zilia: odio los pantanos!  
Dr. Mario: nwn yo odio el pescado!!  
PLONK  
Dialirvi: ¬.¬U eso que tiene que ver?  
Dr. Mario: nwn no lo sé...  
PAF  
Dr. Mario: x.X  
Zilia: xD  
Dahilo: oO! ahora si nada qué ver!

Siguieron caminando, hacia el sur de Termina. El día ya les estaba cobrando sus aventuras y al poco rato sus estómagos comenzaron a reclamar comida.

Dialirvi: T-T hambre...  
Dr. Mario: si, ya dijiste eso como mil veces.  
Zilia: ;o; tengo hambre  
Dr. Mario: ToT qué hice para merecer esto!?  
Dahilo: nos transmutaste a este lugar, junto contigo.  
Dr. Mario: u.ú a producto de gallina.  
Dialirvi: ¬¬U majadero.  
----: (se escucha muy cansado, y casi a fuerzas) comida... comidas terminianas...

El cuarteto voltea, y ve un pequeño puestecillo muy a la usanza de los mercados rodantes de México, si, de aquellos tipo Mesón (aquí en Monterrey, es extremo xD) con su toldo de tela de colores chillones que hacen voltear al que esté ciego (o.O) sinceramente estaba bien pato (xD)

Zilia: (con ojitos brillantes) vende comida!?  
----: si, eso vendo o.o  
Dahilo: véndanos algo de sus pix... eh, comida! n0nUU  
Dialirvi: cómo te llamas, chava?  
----: n.n Galia... Galia V, pero díganme Galia para abreviar n.n  
Dr. Mario: (viendo las comidas) haber, de qué tienes...

Los chicos vieron la mercancía, comidas de pan, ensaladas, asados. El cuarteto bizarro compró algo de todo y comieron en ese lugar, puesto a que el hambre es canija xD.

Galia: o.O comen como si no lo hubieran hecho desde ayer...  
Zilia: ;w; (con un pedacito de pan –N/A: o.O una pelusa comiendo pan-) en efecto...  
Galia: O.O llevan días sin comer!?  
Dialirvi: u0u (con una cuchara) así es nuestro trabajo...  
Dahilo: y todo para regresar...  
Dr. Mario: a Subrosia xD  
Ellas: ¬¬U  
Galia: no son de aquí, verdad? (los mira detenidamente mientras ellos engullen la comida pixeleada)  
Dahilo: nou...  
Dr. Mario: somos de una dimensión distante y desconocida para tu ilusa mente #0#  
Galia: o.o (se toca las alargadas orejas) entonces... son algo parecidos a nosotros.

Dialirvi y Zilia se dedicaron miradas cómplices, eso no se les hacía desconocido.

Dahilo: n0n muchas gracias por la comida, estuvo deliciosa ;D y a buen precio.  
Galia: n.n muchas gracias a ustedes, me ayudaron mucho.

Los chicos se encaminaron de nuevo hacia el sur, al pantano.  
(N/A: ya necesitaba una escena normal xD) Continuemos con la no-historia...

Los árboles se comenzaron a hacer más tupidos, y se comenzaba a hacer un aspecto de jungla. Había un espeso pastizal también. Y a lo lejos se veía una bifurcación, con un enorme arco de madera que decía "CAMINO DE LECHE" y otro más vegetal (XD).  
También se veía una extraña ave descomunal y no chida, que graznaba, según ellos, cosas incoherentes.

Dialirvi: ese el pato que se fregó la máscaras? es enorme!  
Dahilo: oO que cosa baka, a ver si no nos roba las máscaras a nosotros!  
Dr. Mario: caminen montón de ilusas, que si no ve valimos queso.  
Zilia: que cosa? o.o

Los chicos se escabulleron del ave, pero al ver que esa ave descomunal y vuelvo a reiterar, no chida estaba más cerca del camino de leche, le cu... cucurucheó el miedo y se fueron al pantano. ¿Para qué decir cómo se veía? Se veía como... un pantano. (N/CA: la hueva, la hueva ¬¬U)

Caminaron al establecimiento de botes, y pidieron uno (con el dinero robado o.O) y pues el cuarteto paseó por el pantano.

Dr. Mario: u0u paseando por el pantano... me acuerdo mucho de ti xD  
Dialirvi: 9-9UU  
Zilia: x.X los botes a veces me marean...  
Dahilo: wooooo, que genial! (mirando algo)  
Dialirvi: nos metemos al castillo deku?  
Dr. Mario: ahí hay una máscara...

¿Pero cuando llegarían? Más si la endemoniada embarcación iba a velocidad hormiga. Oséase, algo lento.

-30 minutos después-

Se bajaron frente al castillo Deku, que era colorido... como un deku.  
PLONK  
Ok, no me acuerdo como era ¬¬U satisfechos? Prosigamos con la no-historia.

Entraron a los jardines del castillo. Y no había puente para la entrada o.o

Dr. Mario: vamos...  
Dahilo: sale.  
Dialirvi: a la máscara!  
Zilia: o.o

Los primeros tres chicos se metieron, con el agua algo subidita. Y llegaron del otro lado. Pero faltaba Zilia...

Zilia: X0x mi ahogo! mi ahogo! (chapotendo)  
Dahilo: o.oUU  
Dr. Mario: ¬.¬UU piñera.  
Dialirvi: 9-9UU (va y la saca del agua)  
Zilia: (ya en tierra) T.T muchas gracias, pensé que mi ahogaba.  
Dahilo: awwwwwww, pobre baka chaparra T-T  
Zilia: ¬¬U  
Dialirvi: ya! entren!  
Dr. Mario: (con un sonsonete) ya vámonos ¬.¬  
Ellas: o.ó achis, por que?  
Dr. Mario: u0u me rateé la máscara, usando mis super poderes alquimísticos diabólicos caricaturescos (Dahilo: o.ó oye) y logré usurparla (cara maliciosa)  
Zilia: no entiendo.  
Dr. Mario: osh! sólo la tomé de un estante!  
Dialirvi: otra vez? o.ó  
Dr. Mario: seh...  
Dahilo: ahora les sugeriría que... CORRIERAN POR SUS VIDAS!  
Horda de dekus: OIGAN! LA MÁSCARA DE LAS ESENCIAS!

Y de nuevo hicieron efectivo el famoso refrán xD.

Cambio de escena de afuera del palacio a... en el establecimiento de botes.

Ellos: X0x (bofeados)  
Dialirvi: ya van muchas veces en este cap!  
Dr. Mario: x.X  
Dahilo: X.x ok, mejor sigamos con las otras máscaras...  
Zilia: pero déjenme descansar, por favor.  
Tipo dueño del lugar: (leyendo una carta) Koume! Mi hijo está desnudo en la bahía!  
Koume: de nuevo señor!?  
Ellos: -.-UUUUUUUUUUUUU

OoOoO

**TOT al fin se acabó este capítulo! batallamos un chorral para poder seguirle!  
N/CA: la hueva, la hueva u0u  
Seh, algún problema?  
A ver cuando actualizamos el último capítulo de este fic xD  
La canción es la dizque versión en español de UNDO de cool joke n.n contrátenos!**

**Notas finales de la autora: ni la más mínima idea de cómo seguirle, pero falta un cap! esten pendientes del final de este fic!  
Notas finales del co-autor: nada que decir.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima! Y púshenle al botoncillo que dice "Go".**


	6. Capítulo cinco

**Mario: (viendo cómo Dialirvi escarba un hoyo junto a una tumba algo vieja, para después mirar a los lectores con semblante sombrío) Aquí vemos a Dialirvi haciendo su narcofosa...  
Dialirvi: ¬.¬XX damn (dejando de cavar) tan obvio es?  
PLONK  
Dialirvi: XO OBVIO QUE NO! ENGENDRO A LA MUSTANG!  
Mario: x.X perdón! pero no me grites! ¬0¬  
Dialirvi: u.ú (sigue cavando)  
Mario: y... qué haces :3  
Dialirvi: oO cómo que qué hago? no es obvio? un pozo nwn  
DOBLE PLONK  
Mario: ¬¬UUUU pero para qué!?  
Dialirvi: u0u (siue cavando) pa'l fic, pos para qué más?  
Mario: 0.0 ya se acaba?  
Dialirvi: ¬o¬ obvio!  
Mario: qué tienes con "obvio"?  
Dialirvi: o.O (mira a los lectores) no lo sé...  
Voz en off: " y aquí es cuando Dialirvi ha formado parte de..." (musiquita) "la dimensión desconocida"(musiquita de dimensión desconocida)  
Ellos: O.OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
Dialirvi: XO QUE DEMONIOS!?  
Voz en off: "perdón" -.-U  
Ellos: -.-XXXXXXXX  
Mario: ¬0¬ ya! si o no se acaba esta cochinada!?  
Dialirvi: claro :D al fin! ;w; (se le escapa una lágrima de felicidad)  
Dahilo: (saliendo de quién sabe dónde) T0T no manches baka! ya tan pronto se acaba?  
Dialirvi: X0x no me asustes así!  
Zilia: T-T (detrás de ella) nooooooooooooooou...  
Dialirvi: T0T que miedo!  
Mario: ..U que bueno que se acaba...  
Dahilo: n-ñ seh... o3o devuélveme mi gorrito! x3  
Los demás: ..U (la miran raro y se alejan unos pasos)  
Dahilo: TuT  
Zilia: waaaaaa, otro fic que se acaba ;W;  
Dialirvi: 9-9 otro fic menos con pelusa ¬u¬  
Zilia: ¬¬X qué dijiste!?  
Dialirvi: n.nUUUU nada Zilita, chica K, perv! Mi master! nada!  
Zilia: yo? tu master? en qué? o-o  
Dialirvi: ToT en fics! xD  
Mario: ya déjense de chucherías! terminemos con esto!  
Dialirvi: ok, sólo déjenme hacer los agradecimientos finales.**

**(mira a todos con lágrimas en los ojos) ;.; oh, muchas gracias por acompañarnos en este fic fumado y sin sentido alguno. Que fue la secuela de LAEH y que al fin termina con estas series "Loca Aventura". Debo dar gracias en primer lugar a las dos chavillas que dijeron que si a esta tortura mental (¬o¬ sufran!) que fueron mis master en dibujo... Dahilo; y mi master en fics... Zilia K.  
También muchas gracias a los que leyeron este fic y no dejaron review, pero estuvieron ahí siempre, muchas gracias.  
Gracias a los que dejaron review, como sweet fairy, Zilia K (¬.¬ aquí tbn?), Merry Z,**

**También dar agradecimientos, aunque no sea el menos importante ( a quien engaño? no sirvió para nada ¬¬U) mi brothercillo Dr. Mario, que anduvo de mosca por ahí diciéndome algunas fumadeces y dando su visto bueno a los caps... aparte de criticarlos como menso desquiciado ¬o¬.**

**Ya mejor me largo porque ha sido una hoja llena de intro... ¿y el cap? Quién sabe!  
Mejor los dejo con este capítulo final n.n disfrútenlo.**

OoOoO

**Capítulo 5 "Regresando a Casa"  
(Mas naco no se pudo ¬¬U)  
(¿De veras?)  
(No)  
(¬¬U)**

Dialirvi: D: de veras?  
Dr. Mario: n-n no  
Zilia: o.o qué cosa?  
Dahilo: baka.  
Tipo que atendía el establecimiento de botes: ¬¬U dejen de decir cosas sin sentido y ya lárguense!  
Dialirvi: de veras?  
Dr. Mario: n-n no  
Zilia: ¬¬U que cosa!?  
Dahilo: n.n baka.  
Tipo ...: -.-U sólo váyanse...

Y los echó a patadas del lugar, cayendo magistralmente a las pocas profundas aguas del pantano.

Zilia: X0x mi ahogo! mi ahogo! (chapoteando agua)  
Dr. Mario: ¬¬U piñera.  
(N/CA: u.ú –sacando un diccionario y poniéndolo en la letra "p"- Piñero (a) que vende piñas :3)  
(N/A: ¬¬U piñero...)  
Dialirvi: u.u (la saca de nuevo del agua) ok Zilia, no te acerques al agua!  
Zilia: x0x cof cof, no lo haré!  
Dahilo: ahora a dónde?  
Dr. Mario: mmm, creo que hay una máscara cerca de la cascada.  
Dialirvi: la de la verdad:D  
Zilia: wiii, esa me gusta :D  
Dahilo: no manches:D  
Dr. Mario: ¬¬U todas se pusieron de acuerdo, o qué?  
Ellas: no:D  
Dr. Mario: -.-U

Se fueron sorteando los grandes lirios que estaban por toda el agua, para poder pasar hacia la cascada.  
La cascada llevaba agua... (N/CA: ¬¬U de veras?) pero era agua cristalina, no como en el juego u.ú

Los chicos pasaron un pequeño puente colgante que daba a una casa que parecía rugosa en sus materiales. De color amarillo chillante e ingresaron.

Dentro, estaba todo oscuro y húmedo, las paredes sin color y con muchas grietas, tal vez debido al tiempo, los chicos se quedaron en el centro del lugar, viendo a su alrededor.

Dahilo: ... y? qué pasa!?  
Dr. Mario: u.ú quién sabe...

Como si la hubieran llamado, una enorme araña tamaño familiar, con un brazo en vez de pata y la máscara fusionada en su abdomen.

Ellos: ·o·lllllllllllllllllllll iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuughhhh!  
Araña: ouuuuu... (toma aire) quiénes(toma aire) son (toma aire) ustedes? (toma aire)  
Dialirvi: (mirando la araña desde detrás de su escudo... ergh, hermano xD) ..U somos viajeros que quieren la máscara de la verdad #0#  
Araña: (toma aire) verdad? (toma aire) Ustedes (toma aire) no (toma aire) pueden (toma aire) manejar (toma aire) la (toma aire) verdad... (toma aire)

Ellos se le quedaron viendo con cara de "¬-¬UUUUUUUUUUUU" y dubitativos se hicieron bola para debatir lo que harían.

Dr. Mario: u.ú opino que...  
Dialirvi: nada!  
Zilia: esa cosa tiene la máscara T-T (toma aire)  
Ellos: ..U  
Zilia: perdón T-T  
Dahilo: yo digo que la aplastemos! (pone cara maliciosa)  
Dialirvi: y yo creo que algo debe querer por ella, no podemos aplastarlo, pueden romper la máscara!  
Dr. Mario: sin máscara no hay boleto de salida u.ú nel, valió...  
Zilia: pregúntenle...

Los chicos se voltean hacia la araña que colgaba de su red, y como vio que resistía fue a llamar a otra araña xD (N/CA: ¬¬U –PAF-) (N/A: x.x au) Como la autora sufrió colapso por objeto desconocido, continuemos con la no-historia...

Araña: (toma aire) y (toma aire) bien? (toma aire)  
Dr. Mario: danos la máscara u.ú  
Ellas: o.O que directo!  
Araña: (toma aire) no (toma aire) puedo (toma aire) quitármela (toma aire)  
Dr. Mario: u.ú me vale! (saca su guante a la mustang) #0# sufrirás tu castigo araña ilusa!  
Dialirvi: -.-U Mario! espera!

Demasiado tarde, puesto a que el chavillo había logrado transmutar algo con su poder alquímico mágico diabólico trasmutó un enorme zapato (¬¬U) dejándoselo caer a la pobre arañita.

SPLAT

Ellas: iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiughhhh!  
Araña: x.X (toma aire)  
Dr. Mario: u0u  
Dahilo: puaj!  
Dialirvi: la máscara! ¬¬X por qué hiciste eso!?  
Zilia: x.x  
Dr. Mario: jeje, por que... aquí está la máscara! ¬w¬ (saca la máscara de quién sabe dónde ahora si)  
Ellas: 0.0  
Zilia: Mario! no vuelvas a hacer eso! pobre cosa de siete patas y un brazo!  
Dahilo: si vuelves a hacer eso baka, juro que te golpeo con mi trenza u.ú  
Dialirvi: huerco nasty.

Salieron del lugar con la máscara ya obtenida, dejando la escena del crimen con el cadáver regado por todo el lugar en "splat" mode.

OoOoO

Dahilo: ahora qué?  
Zilia: cuál sigue?  
Dialirvi: (mirando al horizonte tipo película chafa de acción) sigue las que están en el camino de leche...  
Zilia: leche!? T-T  
Dialirvi: ¬.¬U no me digas que odias la leche...  
Dahilo: u-ú todo full metal.  
Dr. Mario: ¬.¬UUUUU estamos en un fic de Zelda, apéguense al guión.  
Dahilo: cuál guión?  
Zilia: hay guión? no se supone que caímos aquí por la culpa intercalada de todos?  
Dialirvi: ni lo menciones.  
Dr. Mario: como sea, los poderosísimos entes llamados autores nos pueden hacer que hagamos algo repulsivo si no le seguimos.  
Zilia: ¬.¬U deja de estar gastando líneas...  
Dialirvi: D: van cuatro hojas de puro mugrero...  
(sonido de disco rayado)  
Autora: O0ó es el último cap! dejen de divagar!  
Ellos: ..U siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (se van corriendo al campo de Termina)

El campo de Termina, siempre enorme. Salieron del pantano para dirigirse al cercano camino de leche, por donde volaba ese pájaro enorme y extraño que le había volado las máscaras al vendedor iluso de la torre del reloj, que tenía la tiza roja (:P por si no se acordaban xD) Para no hacerlo largo, el pájaro se llama Takkuri y si no me creen abran su emulador pirata de Majora's Mask y chequenlo con Tatl ¬¬U damn.  
El condenado volaba en círculos concéntricos #-# y graznaba palabras incoherentes.

Takkuri: (se oía a lo lejos) hostias! Manolo! dónde dejaste mi elote!?  
(sonido de viento)  
Ellos: ·o·UUUUUUUUUllllllllllllllllllll  
Dr. Mario: #0# TENÍA que ser gallego!? qué le pasa a esta dimensión!?  
Zilia: T-T es que el juego estaba en español...  
Dahilo: con razón! u-ú  
Dialirvi: T.T órale... cómo le hacemos para pasar y que no nos quite las máscaras como al vendedor iluso?  
Dr. Mario: u-ú yo opino que...  
Ellas: ¬o¬ NADA!  
Dr. Mario: o.ó  
Dahilo: confundámonos con la vegetación!

Cambio de escena de a unos metros del lugar del Takkuri a... un arbusto gigante con cuatro pares de pies y una trenza xD

Dr. Mario: #0# esto es iluso!  
Dialirvi: cállate!  
Takkuri: (volando por encima de ellos) jolines! (con acento gallego) un seto caminante! #0#  
Dahilo: u-ú inche pájaro...  
Zilia: ¬o¬ no digas cosas como esas!  
Dahilo: no puedo expresar como me siento ;w;  
Zilia: o.o pues eso hay n-n no más.  
Dr. Mario: (susurrando) ¬o¬ cállate!

Cabe destacar que el "susurro" se oyó por todo el campo de Temrina u-ú

Takkuri: #0# quién joder me calla!?  
Ellos: ·3·UU  
Takkuri: #-# joder manolo! mi elote!? te lo has empacao!  
Manolo: T-T perdón Benancio (sale otro Takkuri con el endemoniado elote y con acento gallego) no me lo he empacao... sólo que me perdí en el trayecto!  
Takkuri: #0# joder manolo! tenía hambre!

Y los Takkuri se fueron a comer su elote nn y todo terminó en un final feliz :3

**FIN**

**Basado en hechos reales, cualquier semejanza con el elote de Manolo es mera coincidencia.**

**XD ah! jaja se la creyeron!**  
Continuemos con la no-historia...

Ellos: ..lllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
Dr. Mario: que demonios pasó?  
Dialirvi: ni idea... sólo, CORRAN!  
Dahilo: x0x antes de que lleguen!  
Zilia: siiiiiii, antes de que se acaben el elote!

Y corrieron como almas que lleva el zora de ALTTP xD  
Llegando al camino de leche, que no hacía honor al nombre, era como todo camino extraño, con diferentes bifurcaciones.  
Había un letrerito luego luego de que entraban, rezando algo más o menos así...

" A SU IZQUIERDA... ¡IZQUIERDA! ¬¬U más le vale  
ATAJO GORMAN  
DERECHO... RANCHO ROMANI Y OTRAS ATRACCIONES"

Zilia: (entrecerrando los ojos) qué dice?  
PLONK  
Zilia: T0T no traje mis lentes!  
Dr. Mario: yo no traje paciencia u-ú  
Dialirvi: y yo te matare :3 sigue caminando.  
Dr. Mario: ¬.¬ aprovechada  
Dialirvi: u.úX  
Dahilo: no que con los Gorman hay otra máscara? #-# yo quiero ver caballos! n0n  
Dialirvi: ..U no hay caballos...  
Dahilo: T0T NO BAKA! TIENE QUE HABER CABALLOS! VAMOS! n0n (la arrastra)  
Dialirvi: x.X Dahilo! no!

Y pues no teniendo otra opción más que seguir a la chica de larga trenza y a la chica arrastrada, Mario y Zilia los siguieron.  
Y como siempre cuando vas caminando llegas a un lugar xD y ellos se encontraron en el Atajo Gorman, que tenía una pequeña cabaña y un pequeño establo de más de 50 caballos n.n (muy pequeño D:) con un intento de fogata, y al parecer barrían dos hombres que a leguas se parecían a Ingo.

Zilia: o.o quién es Ingo?  
Dialirvi: ¬¬U de nuevo sales con eso?  
Zilia: o0ó pues que quieres!? No me acuerdo ni de mi nombre!  
Dahilo: u.¬ le creo...  
Dialirvi: ..U ok, no te enojes que te salen arrugas nwnUUUUU  
Dr. Mario: sigamos (llega enfrente de los Gorman) disculpen n.n  
Ellos: (volteándose con cara de pocos amigos) Ò0Ó QUE QUIERENN!?  
Ellos: ·o·UU  
Dahilo: o.ó pues una máscara, baka.  
Gorman 1: máscara baka? No tenemos ninguna de ese tipo.  
Gorman 2: tienes razón hermano n.n  
Dahilo: no máscara baka... sino MÁSCARA... baka ¬¬U  
Gormans: aaaaaaaaah! menos!  
Dr. Mario: sabemos que tienen la Garo! o0ó ya qué quieren!?  
Gormans: ·-·U eh...  
Gorman 2: una carrera de caballos! si nos ganan, la tendrán!  
Dahilo: ca...caballos!? #-#  
Dialirvi: sabes montar u.¬?  
Dahilo: lo intentaré! y más si es un caballo de Zelda n0n que feliz sooooooooooooooooyyyyyy!

Corte de escena de... enfrente del corral, a... Dahilo sobre un caballo negro, y los gorman sobre sus respectivos caballos, listos para partir. Dialirvi, Zilia y Dr. Mario estaban por la cerca recargados, viendo el circuito de carreras.

Dialirvi: vamos Dahilo! XO demuestra que estás loca!  
Dr. Mario: #0# aguántala caballo!  
Zilia: T0T vamos Dahilo! vamos caballito!  
Dialirvi: cállate Zilia! ¬¬U  
Dahilo: u.ú me desconcentran!  
Dialirvi: nah! D:

Mientras tanto, Dr. Mario y Zilia the perv (xD nuevo apodo! no lo usen sin mi permiso ¬¬U) hacían apuestas...

Dr. Mario: qué apuestas chica chilena pervertida?  
Zilia: o.ó apuesto un elote!  
Dr. Mario: de dónde sacaste el elote!?  
Zilia: ¬w¬ se lo robé a Manolo.  
Dialirvi: o.ó yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! la carrera comenzará!

Los chicos se paran en la baranda, lo jinetes estaban tensos, esperando la marca de salida de un cuckoo que tenía una pistola de aire de alto calibre Oo a la...

Cuckoo: CUCKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (dispara una banderita que dice "Bang!")

Y todos los jinetes salieron como bólidos, los caballos corrían a toda la velocidad que sus patas le daban, ya llevaban metros de ventaja por el circuito... menos el de la chica de larga trenza. El animal no se movía, por más palmaditas que la muchacha le diera, nada.

Dahilo: T0T ya muévete caballo!

En su desesperación, le dio un débil golpecito con los pies a los costados del caballo. Eso pareció dar resultado, ya que el equino salió como bala, a propulsión a chorro (literalmente ¬.¬) y ganó la carrera en pocos segundos.

Todos: O.OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
Dr. Mario: _no pensé que resultara tan efectivo :D_  
Dialirvi: n0n viste hemanito!? Dahilo ganó la carrera y la máscara!  
Zilia: n0n  
Dahilo: (con la máscara en alto) n0n eso es todo bakas!

Corte de escena, al camino de leche...

Dialirvi: wow, que gran jinete eres chica acosadora n.n  
Dr. Mario: o.ó por qué la felicitan!? Si por mí (se señala con el pulgar en el pecho) ganó la inche carrerita pata.  
Zilia: ò.ó mentiroso! Dahilo lo condujo!  
Dr. Mario: (con cara maliciosa) pero quién lo purgó:D  
Ellas: 0.0 QUÉ!?

**Flash back**

Dr. Mario: (comparando las setas que había encontrado) cual tará mejor? cuál tendrá mayor potencia? Mmm (se soba la barbilla) valió, los dos!

Va caminando al caballo que las chicas habían elegido antes y le da de comer los hongos laxantes.

Dr. Mario: muajajajaja no por nada soy Dr. Mario ;D inches laxantes #0# muajajajajajaja (se va riendo diabólicamente)

**Fin flashback**

Ellas: o.o...  
Dr. Mario: nwn así ganaron! y tú! (señala a Dahilo) si no lo hubieras golpeado, no hubiera pasado _nada..._  
Dahilo: ... v.vU u.ú o0ó COCHINO! VAGABUNDO!  
Zilia: D: pobre caballito...  
Dialirvi: máscara menos u.ú caminen engedros...

Y acallados por la chica, que se estaba comenzando a sulfurar, llegaron al... (música de lugar recién encontrado –al fin! ¬¬U-) Rancho Romani y más atracciones... seh...

Zilia: #0# que bonito! vamos a ver! como quiera tenemos muchas rupias! yo quiero ver a los fantasmas! o aliens! y tambien ver a Romani y a la otra tipa clon de Malon que no me acuerdo como se llama! y...  
PAF  
Dr. Mario: u.ú demasiada hiperactividad...  
Dialirvi: no nos la mates, después de todo es la master u.ú  
Dahilo: D: si  
Dialirvi: como sea... vengan.

Caminaron por el sendero tierroso, y había un letrerito que rezaba la leyenda...

"DERECHO: LUGAR DE POLLOS  
A SU DERECHA, ESTABLO Y CASA DE ROMANI

DERECHO (pero a unos pasos) CIRCUITO DE APUESTAS CANINAS"

(N/A: ni idea con los nombres xD)

Dialirvi: caninas? mira Zilia! puedes participar! XD  
PAF  
Zilia: u.ú me la debías!  
Dialirvi: x.X  
Dr. Mario: con los pollos hay una máscara...  
Dahilo: seh! veamos al tipo punketo darketo emo!  
Dialirvi: u.¬ freaky...  
Dahilo: yay :D soy otaku! xP  
Zilia: n.nU no se que sea yo...  
Dialirvi: te digo? ¬.¬  
Zilia: n.ñ no

Entraron al establecimiento donde había pollos, gallinas y gallos pintados, al entrar, había una rampa y luego un jardín con un árbol en medio y vallas de colores dispuestas en lugares específicos. Bajo el árbol, sentado, y rodeado de pequeñas bolitas amarillas (:3) estaba un tipo darketo punketo emo, mirando al suelo.

Tipo darketo punketo emo: (suspira pronfudamente) -.-U  
Ellos: (llegando) HOLA SEÑOR! n0n  
Tipo darketo punketo emo: 0-0 oh! clientes, baka!  
Ellos: ·-·llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
(sonido de viento)  
Dr. Mario: (tipo como el mono de la pintura "El Grito") nooooooooooooo, otro tipo igual que la loca!  
Dialirvi/Zilia: ¬.¬U oye!  
Dahilo: wooooooooooo, hola baka:D  
Tipo darketo punketo emo: o,O baka? n0n baka!

Y hablaron de bakeces... durante media hora Oo que miedo ·-·

Dr. Mario: XO alguien deténganlos! demasiado para mi!  
Dialirvi: x.X  
Zilia: #-# mi no entender...  
Dahilo: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah n,n que bien baka... oigan! (a los otros tres) este baka me dice que tiene la máscara del Conejo, y que nos la dará sólo por que encontró a una baka como yo n0n  
Ellos: -.-llll si si! que bien! vámonos!  
Tipo darketo punketo emo: y regresen a su bako mundo, bakas n.n siempre he querido ir a Subrosia n.n  
Dahilo: O.o nosotros no somos de subrosia...  
Tipo darketo punketo emo: ya todo Termina sabe que tenemos a invitados de Subrosia que están recolectando máscaras para llevárselas de souvenir n-n  
Dialirvi: (a Zilia, susurrando) semejante mentira! ¬o¬  
Zilia: y menos de souvenir!  
Dr. Mario: T-T sólo queríamos tiza roja!  
Dahilo: n-ñ vayamos por la última máscara y larguémonos de aquí!  
Ellos: n0n yay!

Salen hechos mad... como rayo del lugar, para salir a pocos pasos del lugar de apuestas caninas. El lugar tenía una réplica en miniatura del circuito del rancho Lon Lon, ahí, se encontraban los clones de Malon (XD) y Mamamus Yan (no me acuerdo mucho de cómo se escribe n.nU). Cremia y Romani hablaban con la mujer que llevaba el centro de apuestas, y la pequeña de los clones de Malon llevaba en brazos a un perrito... su perrito ¬.¬U

Mamamus: oh! Claro que puede quedarse aquí para ser cruzado n.n  
Romani: ;w; que bien! escuchaste Doggy? Podrás liberar tus bajos instintos! n0n  
Cremia: ¬.¬U ay Romani...  
Mamamus: (viendo a los recién llegados) clientes!  
Romani/Cremia: o.o clientes!? (voltean a verlos) o0o!! clientes!

Cremia desaparece junto a su hermana para aparecer junto al cuarteto bizarro.

Cremia: nwn bienvenidos al Rancho Romani! (se soba las manos) n,n apetecen un recorrido? Comida? Leche!?  
Dialirvi: (apartándose unos centímetros) eh... si, andamos en busca de  
Los otros tres: n0n máscaras!  
Cremia: o.o? máscaras?  
Romani: (llegando al lado de su hermana) máscara? La máscara Romani!?  
Zilia: (por lo bajo) qué aquí todo se llama Romani? ¬.¬  
Dahilo: seh...  
Dr. Mario: si, la máscara de la vaquita! o.ó ya no se hagan y qué quieren por ella!?  
Cremia: Oo son los turistas de Subrosia?  
Ellos: n-ñ tal vez... (susurrando) no  
Mamamus: o.ó Cremia querida, no creo que deban de dársela así como así  
Romani: T,T porqué no!? me cayó bien el niño enojado (señalando a Mario)  
Dr. Mario o.ó oye!  
Romani: también me cayó bien la pelos largos (señala a Zilia)  
Zilia: ò.o  
Romani: y también me cayó bien la trenza enorme! n0n (pa qué les digo a quién señaló ¬¬U) y la cara de galleta n.n  
Dialirvi: u-ú cara de galleta!? o0ó cara de galleta tu abue... oxó!!! (Mario le tapa la boca)  
Dr. Mario: n.ñ calma hermana o.ó  
Cremia: Mamamus tiene razón, pero esa máscara tiene un precio, con ella se puede entrar al Bar Latte sin que les cobren la entrada.  
Dr. Mario: lea mis labios clon de Malon ¬o¬ no me importa!  
Cremia: o.o? clon de Malon?  
Dialirvi: ¬¬ eh, Mario, ellas no la conocen, no entienden tus indirectas.  
Dr. Mario: demonios!  
Dahilo: como sea¿cómo obtenemos la máscara?  
Mamamus: propongo una carrera de perros n.n si ganan se llevan la máscara, pero si pierden, deben darme algo de igual valor.  
Dialirvi: #-# le damos a Dahilo?  
Dahilo: ¬¬U  
PAF  
Dialirvi: x.X ya fueron dos!  
Dr. Mario: o.ó reto aceptado!

Los chicos vieron a la horda de perros tipo cocker spaniel que retozaban por el lugar como... perros...

Dr. Mario: #0# Puppy! yo te elijo!  
PLONK  
Dialirvi: ¬¬U no ESE puppy... no hay!  
Dahilo: oo no me gustan estos perros.  
Zilia: T.T pero qué más hacemos? no podemos elegir a otro tipo de canino, es lo que hay, no más.

Siencio.

Zilia: (viendo a los otros tres) Oo qué pasa? porqué me ven tan feo TOT?  
Ellos: ¬w¬ Ziiiiiiiiilia...  
Zilia: T-T pelusa?  
Ellos: nwn sip  
Dialirvi: PELUSAAAAAAA!

¿Cabe decir que hubo transformación? xD

Dahilo: buena doggy n.n  
Zilia: n0n wuafffff  
Mamamus: Oo ése es su perro?  
Dialirvi: preferimos decirle pelusa n.ñ

Con todo listo, y con Pelusa y el perro de Mamamus en la salida del circuito, la misma se disponía a hacer el banderazo de la carrera.

Mamamus: preparados... perritos? Oo listos! Salgan!

Y el perrillo y la pelusa iban a toda velocidad...

Dialirvi: XO corre Zilia, corre!  
Dahilo: XO sigue corriendo!  
Dr. Mario: la pelota te persigue! D:  
Mamamus: corre Sifoniel XO  
Cremia: XO si Sifoniel! sigue!  
Dialirvi: D: Mario, no la purgaste, verdad? (veía cómo iban "nariz con nariz")  
Dr. Mario: O.o ... ..U demonios!  
Dialirvi: T-T ya perdimos!  
Dahilo: o.ó que poca fe tienen en ella bakas... (mira la carrera) T-T tienen razón, ya perdimos.  
Ellos tres: XO CORRE PELUSA!

Todo estaba del ataque cardíaco, o mejor dicho del nabo... una chava de 18 años en cuatro patas haciéndole al perro transformado contra un cocker pixeleado? -.-U difícil de decir.

Zilia: o.ó Ò.o O0ó o0Ó O0Ó Ò0O... O.O!... X0x  
Mamamus: ToT!! sifoniel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TT-TT  
Cremia: Oo! cómo ganó esa chica perro!?  
Los otros tres: (destapándose los ojos) Oo! ganó!? n0n ganóoooooooooooooooooooooo!

Y es que al último momento cayó de cara al suelo, ganando por una pata xD

Zilia: x0x auuuuuuuuuu! qué pasó!?  
Dialirvi: n0n Zilia! conseguiste la última máscara!  
Zilia: Xux de verdad? júramelo!  
Dahilo: n0n regresaremos a la casa baka!  
Dr. Mario: seh u.u  
Cremia: oO aún no lo creo! (les da la máscara romani) tómenla o.o

El cuarteto bizarro hace una mini festejada haciendo un bailecito de ganador xD tipo Mario BROS. Super star saga

Dialirvi: n0n muchas gracias! adióoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...  
(Y habían desaparecido del rancho Oo?)

OoOoO

Ciudad Reloj, de nuevo. Como siempre, mucha gente atareada por el inminente festival del Tiempo. Los carpinteros ya casi terminaban la estructura de plexiglás y andaban acomodando todos los puestos. Nuestro cuarteto bizarro corrió como loco a la torre del reloj. Donde todavía se encontraba el vendedor de máscaras¿cómo seguía ahí? oo nadie lo sabe aún.

Vendedor: n-n han regresado...  
Dr. Mario: u.ú si! y no gracias a usted! tome sus cochinas máscaras y dénos la inche tiza roja #0#  
Dialirvi: u.ú cálmate hermanito!  
Vendedor: n-n bueno (cuenta las máscaras que los chicos habían puesto por el piso) 20 máscaras n0n son mejores que el chico anterior!  
Dahilo: OoU  
Zilia: T-T ya nos puede dar la tiza?  
Vendedor: Oo tiza? ah si! n.n (rebusca entre su túnica, sacando un trozo de tiza rojo sangre) n.n tomen (se la da a Dialirvi)  
Dialirvi: Oo toma Mario (se la da a Mario)  
Dr. Mario: u.ú regresemos a nuestro mundo no pixeleado...  
Vendedor: n-n muchas gracias por las máscaras...

Y desaparece en medio de la nada, con todo y máscaras...

Ellos: Oo...  
(sonido de viento)  
Ellas: XO que miedo!  
Dr. Mario: u-ú viejas tenían que ser, larguémonos de aquí!

Mario comienza a dibujar su círculo de transmutación alquímico mágico caricaturesco de animé en el piso. Muy similar al usado anteriormente.

Dialirvi: Oo seguro Mario?  
Dr. Mario: o.ó no! (borra el círculo y comienza otro) muy feo u.ú (borra el círculo y comienza otro) muy grande ù.u (borra el círculo y comienza otro) muy cuadrado oO (borra el círculo y comienza otro) muy von Gatto owo (borra el círculo y comienza otro) muy barney o.oU (borra el círculo y comienza otro) muy pixeleado x.x (borra el círculo y comienza otro) muy circular... o.o oh oh... ..U  
Ellas: (que estaban jugando cartas –de dónde las sacaron oo ni idea!-) qué pasa?  
Dr. Mario: ;-; ya no hay tiza...  
Ellas: o0ó QUÉ!? MALDITO REMEDO DE ALQUIMISTA!?  
Zilia: TTOTT cómo!?  
Dahilo: morirás!  
Dialirvi: no si lo mato yo primero!  
Dr. Mario: ¬.¬U calma, calma, no me maten... aún

Y chasqueando sus dedos, con alquimia químico mágica caricaturesca aparece un círculo perfectamente dibujado, así como los que pasan de generación en generación en la familia de Dialirvi :3 (N/CA: ¬.¬U ajá...)

Ellas: ..U  
Dr. Mario: n0n listo!  
Dahilo: una cosa... podías haber hecho eso... desde el principio?  
Zilia: sin necesidad de la tiza?  
Dr. Mario: u.ú no me preguntaron...  
Dialirvi: oh, Mario... (con los puños apretados)  
Dr. Mario: n-n si? o.o

Viendo con horror como las chicas estaban al punto del sulfuro, y listo para desollar al lindo peke, rápidamente colocó sus manos en el círculo (que abarcaba toda la habitación) y con un resplandor la torre del reloj quedó vacía.

A lo lejos: #0# con un coño Manolo! que te has fumado mi elote!

OoOoO

PAF

Zilia: x.X auuuuuuuuuuuuu! qué cosa? X0x

La chica chilena pervertida se sienta, donde sea que había caído, descubriendo que era el cuarto de sus hermanos.

Zilia: re...regresé!? o0o! TT-TT regresé! no me despedí de Dialirvi ni Dahilo, y no maté al remedo! TTOTT  
Hermano 1: ¬¬U Zilia! ya cállate! deja dormir!  
Zilia: ¬¬U aunque me puedo desquitar al doble... muajajajaja x0X cof cof...

OoOoO

TRIPLE PAF

Ellos: X0x

Los chicos se levantaron, y descubrieron para su sorpresa que estaban de nuevo en la sala de la casa de Mario y Dialirvi.

Dr. Mario: u0u que bueno! regresé! (toma el advance de donde lo había dejado y se pone a jugar Golden Sun 2)  
Dialirvi: TTOTT Dahilo! regresamos!  
Dahilo: TTOTT si baka!  
Dialirvi: (viendo a Mario) O.o cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?  
Dr. Mario: eh?  
Dahilo: ¬.¬U faltan cuentas pendientes, baka...  
Dialirvi: oh si ¬w¬ oh remedooooooooo u0u  
Dr. Mario: ... eh?

Y ahí fue cuando Dr. Mario, entró en la... dimensión de los golpes... X0x ¬¬U qué te pasa!?

u.ú deja a dr. Mario! este fic se acabó!

lo sé :3 por fin dejamos de andar narrando las acciones de estos peleles! y más de la pervertida mayor u0u

seh...

larguémonos de aquí!

órales!

OoOoO

**EL FIN**

**(el verdadero xD)**

**Créditos**

**Dialirvi: Dialirvi**

**Dr. Mario: Mario (hermano de Dialirvi ¬¬U)**

**Dahilo: Dahilo (oO)**

**Zilia: Zilia K (perv mayor y master)**

**Personajes de Nintendo: personajes de Nintendo**

**Elenco especial**

**Manolo**

**Benancio**

**La gente que salió como extra diciendo "Lo es? o.o" en el cap tres**

**Galia V como la vendedora de comida**

**Redead Belén**

**Amigos TOT**

**y tú**

**si! tú!**

**por leer esta cochinada que llamamos fic n.n**

**Todos los personajes son de Nintendo, esto se hizo sin fines de lucro y sólo para pasarla bien un rato de ocio, aunque sea una total estupidez.**

**Este proyecto duró cuatro meses, idea original por Dialirvi.**

**Escrita por Dialirvi**

**Co-dirigida por Dr. Mario**

**¡Gracias!**


End file.
